The Kiss Of A Dragon
by BlueLight98
Summary: Whenever the Medallion comes off, he turns into something monstrous. The girl down by the forest village finds out the truth about the Fenton curse. When she does will she help the boy she has longed love, or swear vengeance against his family? DannyxSam
1. The Bored Boy, and The Running Girl

**Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my first Danny Phantom story and I hope you all enjoy it! Oh and I've recently seen "Phantom Planet" and nearly cried at the end. I just Nickelodeon is being incredibly stupid in canceling the show. If you haven't had a chance to see "Phantom Planet" I recommend it immensely, in my opinion it was a good ending to the series. That was the ending right? So wish it wasn't ,but oh well.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom**

**----**

Soaring over an airplane and staring down towards the ground, at first glance you would miss the hidden kingdom of the mighty Fenton's. The trees concealing it from any prowling eyes and enemy attacks, the hills around the forest looking like large dark shadows in the dead of night.

The people living in the kingdom walking around going about their normal day, greeting each other happily at the sight of an old friend or a new friend. The air was filled with the glorious feeling of happiness and friendliness. Everyone here new everyone, what was new and was old. The Fenton's on the other hand...knew no one but themselves.

Their castle lay in the middle of the kingdom where it stood tall and white, gleaming down at the villagers with a slight eerie glow. The Fenton's never came out to say hello, only on duty would they come and see the daily news of the villagers to hear about who has done wrong and who has done right.

The boy inside the castle longed for the freedom of walking past the castle walls, his raven hair falling over his hypnotizing electric blue eyes, staring down at the open window and watching as the villagers once more danced along to the music being played by the town musicians. A knock at the door causes the boy to jump and hit his head on the edge of the window.

"What?" He growls rubbing at his head, a man stood at the door, white faced along with a long white mustache and equally long hair. Glasses were perched over his eyes so that he looked older than he truly was, a black suit giving him a business like look.

"Master Daniel, your sister requests your assistance in the garden," he says pushing his glasses a bit higher to his nose. Danny rolls his eyes at the butler.

"Again? And why does she keep sending you to get me, Why can't she just get me herself?" Danny asks angrily. The butler shrugs.

"I know not sir, but your sister is very keen for your help, so if you will," the butler says standing aside of the door to allow Danny through. Danny jumps off of the window sill, sighing at the sight of the happy villagers outside.

"Thanks Jerry, but next time tell her that I'm making her get me," Danny says shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and making his way towards the garden, the empty hallways of the castle sending his own foot steps back at him, he shivers at the silence before running out towards the back door and at the garden.

An immediate flowery scent was sent towards his nose as a thousand flowers stood in bloom all around him, if they let the garden grow any more, they would surely get lost in it. He suddenly spies a mound of long orange hair crouching over a flower pot, Danny quickly runs towards her and bends over her.

"Hey Jazz," he grins as she let's out a yelp and jumps up, her heart beating fast.

"Danny don't do that!" she screams attempting to hit him with the flower pot, he shrugs and sits down beside her.

"Jerry said you wanted me for something, what is it?" he asks eager to get back into the comfort of his own room.

"I just wanted you to try and kill these little worm things! I don't like them much," she says pointing at pure white worms wiggling around. Danny makes to grab them but she grabs his arm to stop him.

"What now Jazz?" he asks, she shrugs.

"Just a safety precaution, wear gloves Danny," she says shoving her gloves at him, he rolls his eyes at her and grabs one sending it flying into her hair and she immediately begins screaming as Danny doubles over in laughter. Watching as she runs around squashing some of the newly planted flowers.

"DANNY FENTON YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" she screams before running back into the castle. Danny smiles at her as she leaves, but suddenly feeling lonely. Now he wished she hadn't left. He looks up at the sky, a full moon was smiling down on him, he lay back onto the grass watching the stars twinkle before him.

Life inside the castle was never fun, with an overachieving older sister, an incredibly smart mother, and a king for a father, he was much a lone all of the time. He just wasn't as special as the rest of his family ways. He wasn't given some extraordinary gift, he was just..._ordinary. _Tonight was his fifteenth birthday, not much of a special event...and yet his family refused to pay him much attention.

He leans on his side sighing deeply as he disturbs some fireflies that begin to fly away like little sparks of fire towards the dark forest next to the castle, Danny shivers at the forest. Just by looking at it he already gets a weird vibe from it. He shakes his head away from it and stares up at the sparkling stars above him, falling into a deep slumber...

----

"Samantha! Samantha where are you!" came the rough voice of her father, she quickly jerks her head around to face him. She quickly runs deeper into the forest having no intention in going back to her parents, they denied her of any freedom so she's denying them of any help. Is that bad? Whatever it doesn't matter, the only thing she really cares about is getting out of the Fenton's trash of a kingdom.

"SAM! WHERE ARE YOU!" her father yells into the air of the forest, she suddenly stops in her place, feeling guilty.

"Maybe I should go back..." she whispers to herself until suddenly she feels her foot slip on the edge of the cliff she stood on and is suddenly thrust backwards rolling down the hair as the rocks stab themselves into her sides and legs, the edges of branches scratching up her face and messing around with her hair. She suddenly lands face down on the forest floor with a mouth full of disgusting dirt, Sam immediately spits it out and stands up her whole body aching as if someone had jammed her into a blender and grinded her to nothing.

"Great! Just perfect!" she yells frustrated to see how far she had fallen, the cliff above her daring her to try and climb back up. But Sam knows better the cliff is too high to climb and she was in no condition to try either way.

Sam quickly turns to look at her surroundings, fear suddenly engulfing her as she walks into the empty darkness of the forest, the top of the trees all jumbled together making the place darker than the night, even though in the more clearer patches of trees, the sunset still shone brightly.

A rustling of leaves behind her causing her to jump and fall backwards on the forest floor with her heart beating wildly, she crawls to her feet. The random screech of a bird behind her causes her to jerk backwards just in time to see a large vulture type bird launch itself towards her, she immediately ducks feeling the bird's feathers slide against her neck sending goose bumps all along her body.

Sam quickly turns around to face the bird again to get a better look at it, it's large bat like wings beating at the wind angrily and it's large slit like red eyes gleaming in the darkness as it lunges at her once more.

She let's out a small scream before grabbing a fallen tree branch and striking at the bird as it zoomed by her. It smashed into a nearby tree with a sickening crack as its head cracked in two, blood pouring on the forest floor at Sam's feet. She drops the branch and sets off at a run, a move most unwise. She runs into the forest's unknown heart occasionally stopping to try and figure out where she was.

Her heart skips a beat at the sudden rising light coming from the end of the trees ahead, she races towards it, the night sky becoming clearer and clearer. She quickly jumps out at the refreshing breeze and the real full moon above her, panting she looks around to see where she is.

Sam's heart stops as she looks at the tall castle in front of her glowing pearly white under the gaze of the moon and the darkness of the night, fireflies flying around a boy sleeping soundlessly in the castle's garden.

She slowly walks over to him and lands on her knees at his side, poking him awake.

"WHAZZAT!" He yells violently sitting up, Sam stares at him, bewildered.

"Hey, boy...you shouldn't be here, do you know where this is!" Sam bellows looking fearfully at the castle. The boy stares at her perplexed, and she gasps as she watches him stand closer into the moonlight, the boy was no longer there.

Instead stood a tall white dragon, its green eyes staring down at her with interest as its white and blue wings flapped at the air earnestly, his long jagged tail slamming down onto the garden disturbing many plants and animals. It glowed majestically in it's place, its hot breath paralyzing Sam to her spot, she was sure she was dead now.

"What...What did you do with the boy!" Sam pleads her courage building slightly, the dragon grins at her question.

"What boy?" it answers back, his voice low and yet so incredibly soothing, bringing magic into Sam's ears.

"What do you mean, 'what boy'? You know which boy!" she says angrily stamping her foot on the ground, the Dragon suddenly leans closer to her, so that they were face to face, she suddenly saw two large black horns force themselves out of the Dragon's skull, Sam's knees seem to have given out since she now sat on the floor.

"There is no boy here, only you...and me," he grins looking back at the starry night before releasing a jet of emerald fire into the night, the Dragon gave a long groaning sound before looking back down at Sam.

"Fire's a bit weak right now," The dragon says as if in apology. She stares at him, bewildered.

"Where...Where did you come from?" she asks, the Dragon shakes it's snake like head and looks back towards the moon.

"It is the first time I have ever shown my face here, and...I doubt that it shall be the last, I have always been here, just never seen," the dragon says before pushing himself off of the ground and beating it's wings in the air so that Sam was forced to clutch down to the ground in order not to be blown away, she looks back towards the sky to look at the Dragon once more, but it had vanished.

---------------------------------

Danny woke with a start on the cold hard ground of the cave, he coughed loudly as he attempted to stand up, his knees trembling under his weight.

"What...What happened," he grunts leaning against the cave wall for support, immediately he hears the stomping foot steps of his father coming towards him.

"Danny! Danny speak to me boy!" King Fenton says horrified, Danny suddenly feels himself being lifted from the ground and into his father's bulky arms, the sobbing of his mother and sister filling his ears.

"Dad? What...Why--"

"Shhh Danny, not here, back to the castle," Jazz says shutting him up, Danny attempted to look at her, but he could not move, he felt to weak to do anything, he could barely try and keep his arms open.

"Jerry, back to the castle at once," his mother says.

"Of course Madame, right this way," and soon Danny and his family were inside the carriage and trotting back towards the castle.

They finally arrive a the castle, Danny still in his father's worrying arms.

"Dadlemmegoicanwalk," Danny muttered under his breath, King Fenton looked down at his soon with precaution.

"Here! We've found our son, Now tell us what's wrong with him!" King Fenton yells angrily at a tall baggy old man standing at the entrance of the castle, his long silvery hair getting caught in the wind and his black mustache only inches from the ground. He held a long staff in his right hand with a purple orb at the end which swirled ominously with different images, right now it held the image of Danny.

"Good, Good, this way please," the man says breathing heavily at the sight of the unconscious Danny. They follow the man back into the castle all of them joining him at a large circular table in the middle of the dining room, it has obviously been summoned only minutes ago.

"As you may have already noticed, last night was Daniel's fifteenth birthday, was it not?" The old man says, straightening his spectacles up to the bridge of his nose. The Fenton's all gave a sturdy nod.

"Then, I assume that you have all remembered what I had told you all, those sixteen years ago before the boy had even been born?" the man continues as if the disturbed faces on the Fentons, did not exist.

"'Course we remember, it's just that we thought--"

"That I was a mad old man? Yes, I get that a lot," the man says chuckling, unfortunately all this did was make the family even more uncomfortable.

"You see, what I said back then seems to have come true, hasn't it?" the man says looking around at the family's faces and finally resting once more on Danny, who was still in his father's arms appearing to be sleeping.

"I...I'm not sure about what your talking about," Mrs. Fenton says although her voice was chocking with such an uneasiness it was hard to believe her.

"Then, I shall kindly repeat what I told you so long ago," the man says smiling as if this were to be a great treat, he stabs the end of his staff on the ground so that the purple orb suddenly began to shake violently and crack open revealing a long and yellow stained piece of parchment.

"Ah, here we are," The old man grins, clearing his throat a little as he begins to read, " ' On the night of the full moon as the war rages on bellow, a boy will be born with the heart of a dragon's stone. The curse to be threatening and yet a gift beyond treachery, it is he who must defend the land once more, the princess of the dark as his guiding light, when the fifteenth candle of his life has been lit, the boy shall become what the heart desire...and what the heart desires will become what he wishes, Princess of dark to clash with the boy as his fifteenth candle burns with a desire to destroy and save at the same time,"' the old man finishes, he leaves the Fentons in complete confusion staring down at the sleeping Danny.

"And, you think that Danny is that boy?" Jazz asks, horrified.

"Yes, like I have said so before, I am almost certain that he is the boy," the man says, nodding towards Jazz.

"But...a desire to kill? Danny?" Mrs. Fenton asks alarmingly.

"Yes, it is my belief that if the boy does not learn how to control the creature inside of him, he will be lost from your grasp before he can even figure out what's happening," the man says sitting back in his chair and stuffing the parchment back into the orb.

"But, then...what should we do?" Mr. Fenton asks shaking slightly. The man's smile immediately faded away, he sighs and looks at the family once more.

"For now, all I can do is give you this," he says snapping his fingers so that long silver snake like chain appeared out of nowhere, " And this," the man says snapping his fingers once more so that a small circular and white medallion appeared, embroidered with a white dragon shooting fire from it's mouth, it's eyes glowing black menacingly.

"Well, what do we do with them?" Mrs. Fenton asks taking them from mid air, the man gives another snap so that the two pieces collided together to form a necklace and then sends them flying towards Danny so that the necklace was now around his neck.

"As long as he keeps that medallion on...he can't do his dragon transformation, for now...that is all we can do," the man says getting up as the chair gives a loud _screech_.

"But...but surely that can't be all of it! What about Danny!?" Mr. Fenton says angrily also getting up so that Danny's head wobbled back and forth on his shoulder.

"It would be best to tell him the truth once he wakes up...he can't live through the rest of his life going through the unknown...even though I know that is how you wished to raise him," The man says walking out of the house leaving the Fenton's with an expression that you could have been sure that someone might have just slapped them.

"B...But..." Mr. Fenton cut off his sentence when he realized that the man was gone, Danny stirred in his arms as Mrs. Fenton slowly began to pull his hair behind his eyes.

"Oh...Danny, Jack what are we going to do?" Mrs. Fenton asks as she and her husband place Danny in his room.

"We'll do as the man says, Maddie. We'll tell him once he wakes up in the morning, we have no choice," Jack says angrily.

"What should I make for dinner?" she asks choking back tears, Jack's eyes suddenly narrowed towards the wall in front of him.

"Ham...just ham," He bellows. Maddie stares at him, surprised.

"You must be really worried, aren't you?" Maddie says

"Yes, dead serious," He says walking away from her, Maddie sighs and follows him towards the kitchen...what was her son about to go through?

-------

**Author's note: Hey! I'm really sorry it's a bit short, but don't worry I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! And yes, Danny is getting Dragon powers instead of Ghost powers! Heheh.  
**


	2. Reunion

**Author's note: So sorry if it was a long wait, but finally I update!**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Danny Phantom**

**------**

Danny awoke with a start, his shirt sticking to him with sweat while the kingdom outside shone brightly from the sun. He watched as the tiny people went to greet each other in a brand new day, Danny sighed deeply and leaned over the edge of his bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"It was just a dream...just a dream," he panted suddenly feeling a long chain dangling from his neck, he twirls the medallion in his fingers, amused.

"Obviously someone looked into my dreams, and decided to freak me out by putting this on me," He chuckles, "What a joke." he adds sarcastically before pulling the necklace off and throwing it near the corner of his sunlit room.

He runs out of his room, feeling refreshed and incredibly hungry. Danny runs towards the kitchens listening to the distant chirping of the birds and as he approached the kitchen doors, he soon found himself eavesdropping on his parents conversation.

"I say we just don't tell him Jack, I think it's too much for a fifteen year old boy to handle!" Maddie exclaims, Danny watched from behind the small crack of the door, his mother leaning against the dinning table looking ready to strangle his dad.

"Maddie! It's not like he won't eventually find out! You do remember what that man said, don't you?" Jack says, equally irritated.

"Of course I remember! But Danny--"

"Is a strong boy, he'll know how to--"

"No! I just...he's my son! I can't allow him to go through these kind of changes!" she yells angrily, at this point Danny had decided to crash their conversation, careful to not make a sound. He slowly creeps into the room, only to cause the attention of his mother and father to swerve over on him.

"Mom, about those changes...do you mean puberty?" Danny asks reluctantly. He managed to make them both crack a smile, but it didn't last for very long.

"No, Danny. Not puberty, we're talking about something else," his dad sighs while his mother gives him a piercing look, "Danny were talking about--"

But suddenly Danny was cringing onto the kitchen floor, the inside of his body feeling like it was bursting into flames and being stabbed into a million pieces. He yelled with pain as his mother and father frantically push aside their chairs and attempt to call him.

"JACK HE DOESN'T HAVE ON THE MEDALLION!" it was the last thing Danny heard before his eyes suddenly turned into slits, his fingers growing claws and his hair standing abnormally from the side of his head.

"DANNY!" his mother screamed, but Danny was no longer there, instead stood a pearly white dragon. Gazing down at the pair with rage, he let out a loud roar and a stream of emerald fire blew from his mouth.

"Hurry get the medallion Maddie!" Jack yells over the Dragon's roaring, Maddie nods and dashes past her husband back into Danny's room. The dragon bent lower to face his father, his eyes examining him up and down as if deciding whether he was trust worthy or not, but before he could decide Maddie runs into the room and lets out a long scream and jumps on top of the dragon.

He roars angrily, attempting to push her off of him, she held on tightly the necklace dangling from side to side in her hands. The dragon's eyes were suddenly turning back into the human electric blue eyes his family was so use to seeing, a large sensation of pain swooped over the dragon as Maddie forced the medallion over the dragon's neck.

Causing it to fall onto the ground with a ground shaking thud, Maddie rolled over towards Jack who held her in his arms as they watch in amazement, the dragon slowly turning back into Danny Fenton. He rolls to his side, clutching at his head with pain, his clothes still intact.

"D...Danny, how are you feeling?" Jack asks, Maddie shaking under his grip, Danny shakes his head, grabbing a chair for support.

"Please, answer me!" Jack pleads, Danny nods taking a deep breathe.

"Was...that...were those the changes you two were talking about?" he asks, clutching at his chest. Jack was expecting this question, it was strange that he was having trouble giving him the answer.

"Yes, and--"

"You weren't gonna tell me?" Danny asks angrily, his teeth clenched. Jack stares at his son, in horror.

"Danny...we, we're gonna tell you but--"

"I HEARD WHAT YOU BOTH SAID! MOM DIDN'T WANNA TELL ME! WHY! WHY!? DIDN'T SHE THINK I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME!" Danny yells his voice trembling over his weakness, and anger.

"I understand that you may be a little upset, but--"

"Upset!? Dad! You just saw me transform into a _dragon! _And all you can think about is how much I'm upset!? I'm furious!" Danny says making his way towards the kitchen doors, Jack hesitated for a second before taking hold of his son's shoulder, making sure he doesn't go a step further.

"Where do you think your going!" Jack asks angrily, Danny sneers at him, his eyes momentarily flashing dangerously into their Dragon state.

"For a walk, don't bother looking for me, I might not even come back," Danny says before shrugging off his dad's hand and running out of the castle grounds, and into the Forest.

------

"A _dragon? _An actual _dragon!_, oh please Samantha you must have been dreaming," her mother says waving away her idea. Sam stared at her mother angrily, her raven hair falling past her shoulders and her sparkling violet eyes seeming to see through even the most kindest of people.

"Mom, it wasn't a dream! I know what I saw!" Sam protests, watching as her mother's beautiful golden locks fly in the wind sending an air of fresh flowers.

"Oh please Samantha, save your tales for someone who will believe them," her mother snaps back angrily, Sam watches as she walks back into their little cabin home, angrily she kicks at a rock at her feet.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me!" she cries frustrated, it's true. She had told her father who like her mother had thought that she might have been hallucinating or dreaming, she told her next door neighbor (she still doesn't even know why she did this) and he also refused to believe her.

She walks deeper into the forest, her ugly peasant dress flying in the wind behind her, she angrily attempts to flatten it down, the village boys here were all such jerks.

But no one was as big as a jerk as the Fenton boy, Danny.

Even since they were little he seemed to have had a liking in annoying her at whatever might have been possible. When she was five and he six, the Fentons and Sam's family, the Mansons, had been family friends, but ever since Jack Fenton had been crowned king of this village, the two families never spoke to each other again. The Fenton's all turned up stuck up and spoiled thanks to their daddy's lucky win at king.

Sam rolls her eyes at the thought of the two families friends again, the Fenton's had ruined their friendship with a snap of their fingers. Danny's dad had ordered Sam's dad to go into the war against the opposite kingdom, he nearly died in the war but Jack Fenton never stepped one little toe into that war. He clearly wanted nothing to do with her family and Sam swore vengeance against the Fenton's for the terrible pain they put her and her family during the times of the wars.

She remembers clearly how her mother would cry every night, waiting for the return of her dad, even she herself, Sam, would cry herself to sleep and try and picture the good times until her father came home.

When he finally did, they were horrified to discover that he had been badly injured, but still perfectly stable. Except for his left eye, that was now white and vacant, he had gotten shot in the eye and now was permanently blind in the left eye. But still the loss of his eye would have never compared to the loss of her father, if it had ever come.

She sighs angrily watching as the sun seemed to follow her under the shadows of the tall and creeping trees, goose bumps suddenly ripple across her arms, she didn't realize how cold it was...or how eerie it was to be out this deep in the forest alone.

A sudden sound in the distance causes her to jump and clutch at her arm, angry with herself for letting out that little hint of fear, she looks around for the source of the noise. She finally spots a small opening through a set of tress, Sam quickly runs to the spot, the sunlight growing larger and larger as she does, burning her eyes to the point where she slips on a rock and falls with a loud splash into the water, she opens her eyes underwater.

Cold engulfing her in it's twisting water as she attempts to swim out, her dress weighing her down. She barely knew how to swim, she could feel her lungs screaming for air, they hadn't expected this. She tries to push herself back into the surface of the gleaming water, but it was no use. She was going to die right here and now.

"_What a stupid way to die, slipping into a lake..." _she thinks suddenly feeling two arms tighten themselves around her waist and she was suddenly being lifted from her spot and pushed out of the water, gasping for breathe she pushes the person off and collapses on the ground, coughing loudly.

"Jeez, you could say thanks, you know," the boy says, gasping for breathe. She nods, clutching at her chest and turning around to face _him._

His beautiful and mind boggling electric blue eyes seemed to lock themselves under her own violet gaze, her soaking hair dripping at the dry ground under her, while the boy's hair drips over his face, covering his eyes a bit which gave him a strangely attractive mystic.

She gasps at him, she never thought she'd see him again...at least not like this, not here, not in her territory.

"What?" He finally asks shaking his hair like a dog and sprinkling her with water once more, his clothes stuck to his body as well as he sat down next to her.

"I...just---"

"Don't worry about it, don't even have to thank me. Name's Danny by the way, short for Daniel," Danny says throwing a rock into the depths of the water, she watches for a moment as the ripples in the water slowly fade away.

"I know, I know who you are it's just that--"

"You know who I am? Oh duh! 'Course you do, well then why don't you tell me who you are?" Danny asks smiling at her, Sam looks at him incredulously.

"You don't know who I am!?" she asks, Danny frowns at her.

"Uh...I don't know, should I know?"

"YES! I...I mean, never mind, I guess if you don't remember it doesn't really matter," Sam says giving up, Danny shrugs and continues looking into the water.

"So are you gonna tell me or what?" he asks impatiently, now it was her turn to frown.

"Tell you what?" she asks attempting to dry her hair.

"Your name of course!" Danny says laughing slightly.

"Oh, right, um...well my name's Sam, short for Samantha," Sam says finally, Danny nods.

"So Samantha--"

"Sam,"

"So Sam, What brings you to these parts of the forest?" Danny asks pointing around them where she suddenly realizes how beautiful the place really is, the trees hiding them from any prying eyes and the water in the middle standing like a exclusive island, waving in the soft breeze and cascading waterfalls.

"I...just some problems at home, you know?" Sam suddenly finds herself saying, Danny nods understanding. She turns to look at him once more, he really wasn't the six year old she grew up to hate, at least...not in looks. Attitude she wasn't quite sure yet, she looks down at his chest where a silver chain gleamed against the sunlight, and a small white and circular object clung from the end of the chain, a white dragon pierced on it.

"What's that?" his fingers tighten around the medallion, tucking it quickly under his shirt.

"Nothing," he says hastily, looking down at his shoes, Sam hugs her knees.

_"He still keeps things to himself, the Fenton jerk," _Sam smirks at this thought, Danny catches her at it.

"Mind telling me what's so funny?" he asks casually flicking another pebble into the water, Sam shakes her head at him. Staring at him with such a sudden furry, Danny stepped back a bit.

"Did I do something?" he asks, Sam rolls her eyes at him.

"Only everything! Danny are you telling me that you seriously don't remember who I am!" she cries aggravated, Danny ponders the statement for a second, before shrugging.

"Not a clue, sorry."

"Oh my freakin' god! Your still as clueless as you were when you were younger! Don't you remember the girl back then, the one you always made fun of and pulled her hair! Don't you remember any of it!?" she asks, a spark seemed to suddenly flicker in his eye.

"_Your_ _Sammy Wammy?" _Danny asks incredulously, Sam hesitates before nodding. Immediately Danny begins rolling on the floor laughing, tears falling from his eyes as Sam glares at him.

_"Still an inconsiderate jerk," _she thinks, he finally sits up gasping for breathe.

"I'm sorry, but...Damn! That was so freakin' long ago! How can you possibly rememb---"

"I unlike you, Daniel. Have people I care about and when you care about someone, and listen to their pain. There are times where you can't help but remember your own pain," she states, glaring down at her reflection in the water. Danny rolls his eyes at her.

"Oh c'mon, what pain? We played some harmless pranks on you and---"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY PET RABBIT DANNY! THAT'S HOW FAR YOUR PRANKS USED TO GO!" Sam yells angrily, splashing at her reflection in the water, Danny watches as her face dissolves in the water, rippling away like a strange fish.

"Don't do that," he whispers, she glares at him.

"Do what!?" she demands.

"Disturb the calm thing the water has going on," Danny says, "Plus, I kinda like your reflection," he mumbles under his breathe so that Sam couldn't hear him.

"Oh please, since when have you ever cared about anything but yourself!" she retorts, at this point she was shaking with anger. Danny immediately stands up, his fists clenched.

"Don't talk about me like you've known me for my whole life! Have you even bothered to figure out who I am now! Damn it you talk about being inconsiderate or whatever crap it was, and here you are judging me from shit that happened in the past! How can you be sure that I haven't changed!" Danny yells aggravated, Sam stops dead in her sentence.

How _could _she be sure that he hasn't changed.

"I don't care, I don't care if you've changed or not. To me you'll always be scum that forced me into a terrible childhood, by doing those awful things to me, and forcing my dad into war," she says, her voice normal again. Danny stares at her, confused.

"Forced you dad into war? I never---"

"Maybe not you Danny, but your dad sure as hell didn't mind," She says

"My dad? What's he got to do with any of this?" Danny questions watching as Sam begins to walk back towards her house, Danny quickly grabs at her but she pushes him away causing his medallion to slip off. Sam quickly turns around, staring into Danny's horrorstruck face as he stares into the depths of the lake where the medallion glowed a brilliant white.

"Danny?" she asks watching as he stumbles onto the ground, kneeling against the ground and clutching at his hair, he was grunting with pain, the medallion glowing brighter.

"Danny?" she repeats, bending next to him, he was shaking...he was now screaming with pain, she could only make out a few things he was saying.

"----STAY----BACK-----GO----" he yells with pain, Sam was suddenly thrown backwards by a harsh push from Danny, she was pinned against the tree against her own fear, Danny no longer stood before her.

Instead stood a tall and white dragon, the same dragon she had seen only hours before.

"It...It's you," she says, quivering, the dragon seemed to smile at her before kneeling down towards her.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: So Sam's found out that Danny's really the dragon! But what will she do now that she knows it's him? Until later readings, please review! Thanks!**


	3. The Man Who Saw It All

**Author's note: Well unfortunately, I should be doing homework right now instead of doing this. But I'm a slacker, oh well. Here's the next update!! Sorry it took so long, I was caught between birthday surprises and school work. **

**Disclaimer- Do not own Danny Phantom**

**----**

"Do you wanna go for a ride?" the dragon asks again, Sam stares into it's deep green eyes, feeling lost.

"_Danny's the dragon?" _Sam thinks incredulously, the dragon shakes his jagged tail impatiently.

"Do you want a ride or not?" the dragon breathes, his hot breath bringing warmth to her face, the air around her suddenly sits still, there's nothing and no one but her and this dragon.

"N...not until you tell me what you've done to Danny?" Sam chokes, finding it harder to speak. The dragon seemed to give her a wide smile, showing off it's long pearly fangs.

"Stupid girl, I am Daniel," the dragon says, Sam's eyes narrow towards him, stupid? Who's he calling stupid?

"Well you definitely sound like him," Sam says rolling her eyes, the dragon seems unaffected by her words.

"What are you saying?" The dragon asks. Sam sighs, slapping herself on the forehead.

"And your acting like him too, idiot." Sam says shaking her head, the dragon's nostrils flare with fire, the emeralds sending Sam back against a tree.

"Until next time, girl," the dragon says turning around to face the blocked sky by the narrow trees where you could see narrow patches of sun beaming through.

"--But the trees are--"

"It does not matter," the dragon says getting ready to fly through the trees, Sam suddenly panics and shuffles from left to right trying to find something that will stop the dragon from lifting off.

She suddenly spots it, the medallion in the water growing brighter with every step she takes towards it. The dragon's head suddenly jerks around, watching as Sam dives into the water. The dragon gives a roar of fury.

"NO! IDIOT GIRL!" he screams diving into the pond as well.

Sam splashes at the water, her swimming skills finally catching up with her as she slashed her arms in the water, the medallion glowing inches away from her fingertips. When suddenly she feels her feet begin to burn behind her, she spins on the spot watching as the dragon races towards her, his eyes flaring darkly and his entire body full of the emerald flames.

"_How is he unaffected by the water!" _Sam thinks flopping faster towards the medallion, but before she could move any further the dragon's tail was suddenly around her waist, the spikes ripping at her skin as blood slowly flows eerily around them like a red mist.

Sam punches at the dragon's tail as it pulls her deeper into the water, she can feel her lungs beginning to tighten, burn, pleading her for more air...more air.

"_Let me go, let me go...please, let me go," _she thinks shaking on the spot, the world around her beginning to turn dark, she could hear the dragon's laughter as it pulls her down further. Sam suddenly spies the gleaming of the medallion once more it seems to be calling for her. So she'll call it back.

"Dentrio," she yells under the water as the dragon swings his tail unraveling Sam into the depths of the water, she begins to slowly close her eyes, just floating there like a lifeless body. She feels something brush lightly against her cheek and a burst of light before slowly closing her eyes..

Sam awoke on the hard ground, her shoulder lying on something soft yet muscular at the same time, she slowly opens her eyes looking up only too look at Danny also on the floor his arms around her. He was soaking wet, his eyes shut tight and the medallion gripped in his right hand so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Danny?" she calls sitting up again, he doesn't respond. Her heart seems to be hammering harder than usual...what if he isn't alive?

She jumps up feeling her waist split with blood as she does, she falls to the ground again clutching at her sides.

"I have to...get to him," she whispers crawling closer towards him so that her head rests on his chest, listening to his slow and steady heart beat.

"Thank...goodness, he's okay," she smiles weakly laying down on his chest once more. She has no more strength to get back up and to wake him, she can barely talk without using up all her energy.

Luckily, it was now Danny's turn to wake up. He opens his eyes, staring up at the still bright sky. He feels something laying across his chest he looks down to see Sam's head resting on it, her hands over his own and her body on it's side. He sighs sitting up so that he won't disturb her, the medallion slips from his hands.

"Stupid thing, why is this happening to me!" he yells angrily grabbing it and slamming it around his neck, Sam stirs slowly sitting up.

"Danny, your awake...good I---" she stops in mid sentence, grabbing at her waist again, the blood oozing out rapidly.

"Sam! This is all my fault, c'mon we've gotta get you to a doctor or something!" Danny cries frantically attempting to carry her from the forest, she shakes her head at him.

"Will you shut up---ow---worry about yourself! What's going on!" she cries wincing in pain at every word she says. Danny shuts up, anxious.

"Going on with what?" he asks stupidly, she rolls her eyes at him attempting to get up. Danny immediately ducks down under her right arm and places his left arm around her waist, supporting her up.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she says trying to push him aside.

"Will you hold still! I'm trying to help you here!" Danny says angrily pulling her closer.

"No! I don't need your help! Your just some stupid little boy who doesn't--"

"Oh cut the crap! You know you need my help! Now let me carry you to the doctor!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"I just don't want your help!

"Are you stupid! I don't care! You can't do everything alone!"

"Neither can you! And yet you turn into a dragon right before my very eyes! You were running away from it weren't you! Weren't you!?"

"No I wasn't! Shut up and let me help you!" Danny yells angrily, she pushes him away again only causing herself to fall against a tree, bringing more scratches to her arms.

"No! No! No! I don't need help from someone who I hate, and you were too running!" Sam yells accusingly. Danny rolls his eyes.

"Why bother hating me if I'm your only resort! And I was not running!" Danny says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Were too!"

"Was not! Will you just shut up! Look how much your bleeding!"

"You shut up!"

"No, You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"I think you should both just shut the hell up," comes a voice from behind them, Danny turns around and Sam clutches at the roots of the trees.

He stands there with such a grace it was breathtaking, he leans on a long staff in his right hand with a purple orb at the end which swirled into different mystifying images, swirling into the faces of Danny and Sam. His silvery long hair falling down from his head to the very end of his back like a waterfall, his black mustache longer than his hair and more bushier, his green eyes sparkled magnificently under the clash of his purple robes, which sparkled with golden stars. His glasses perched on the tip of his nose. On the left of his shoulder, stood a beautiful yet deadly looking black owl, it's wide yellow eyes staring down at Sam with great interest.

"Sorry, what?" Danny asks backing up towards Sam next to the tree, she looks up at Danny and he looks down at her, both shrugging.

"Why don't you two come with me?" the man asks, Danny looks down at Sam skeptically.

"Uh...I don't think that----"

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Fenton, we've met before," he smiles the owl hooting next to him.

"We have? When?" Danny asks amused, the man just continues smiling.

"Follow, come now, I wanna get back home before sun down," the man says walking away from the two.

"What do you think?" Danny asks leaning down next to Sam, she frowns at him.

"Are you crazy! The guy looks like he just came from some weird bar or something, we can't go with him! We don't know who he is!" Sam whispers clutching at her side again, Danny looks down at her hand, she's covered in blood.

"Didn't you hear him?" Danny asks, Sam looks up at him shaking her head.

"We've met before," Danny says caring Sam on his back before running after the man.

--------------------

"Danny don't! I can take care of myself," Sam says angrily as she wraps her arms around Danny's neck, wincing as he walks under her. The forest floor rocky and uneven knocking her to the side of his back.

"Obviously, by the way your handling your injuries," Danny retorts rolling his eyes, Sam bites down on her lip. She doesn't like getting help from people, she's so used to taking care of herself, venturing out into the unknown by herself, and learning how to be strong by herself. Sam can't believe that she's getting help, especially from someone she has sworn revenge on.

"I...I just---"

"I think the word your looking for is thank you," Danny smirks, Sam shakes her head.

"No, just keep walking. We're falling behind from the guy," Sam says pointing past Danny's head and towards the old man ahead of them. He was walking as if they were on a soft beach, enjoying the view.

"Hurry up children, before you get lost," the man calls the owl flies above his head hooting madly.

"Children!? Who's he calling children! I'm fourteen not five! Damn if I could---"

"Will you just chill, what's your problem anyway?" Danny asks struggling to keep up with the old man.

"Nothing, alright? Just mind your own business _Daniel_," Sam feels Danny cringe at the sound of the name.

"As long as you mind yours _Samantha_," Danny says angrily, Sam flushes as Danny walks into the old man, sending them both backwards.

"We're here," the man says looking at a large red cabin, it's logs rotting from each side and a tall stone chimney lighting little puffs of smoke into the sun setting sky, the lake around it swirling into the reflection of the slowly hiding sun and the mystic air of the cabin. The trees encircling the cabin like a force field, while the small square windows hide the darkness inside the cabin.

"W...Wow?" Danny chokes up, while Sam rolls her eyes.

"Yes, it's beautiful isn't it?" the man smiles walking towards the paint chipped front door.

"Not the word I was looking for, but fine." Sam mutters while Danny hushes her up. They walk towards the cabin, following the man into the darkness of the cabin. A mix of sweat, plants, plants and dirt filled their noses as Danny puts Sam down on a couch, where she clutches at her sides with pain.

"Look, I'll ask the guy to help you or something but--"

"Just leave me alone," Sam says looking away from him, Danny stares at her angrily.

"What is your deal!? I'm trying to help!"

"Danny, just...go away," Sam says, Danny shrugs.

"Whatever you want princess," Danny mutters walking towards the opposite side of the room, the cabin was now filled with light, candles in every inch of the room, even floating slightly above them. In the middle of the wooden floor stood a rusty black cauldron, a strange green liquid glowing inside.

The man rushes into the room, the owl flying behind him.

"Um, sir I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but my friend--"

Sam clears her throat on the other side of the room and Danny claws at the couch beneath him.

"The girl over there needs help, even though she's stupid to deny it," Danny says flashing her a death glare. The man nods walking towards Sam and leaning over her, Danny was suddenly on his feet.

"Oh, wait, don't you have like a band-aid or something?" Danny asks watching as the man steps away from Sam, much to her relief.

"I believe I do, but do you really think that will do the trick, Mr. Fenton?" the man asks staring at Danny with sparkling green eyes, Danny suddenly feels uneasy.

"Uh...well no, but it'll be enough for me to get her back to the kingdom and--"

"My dear boy! There is no medical cure for the poisonous claws of a dragon!" the man chuckles, Sam stares at Danny horrified.

"No but--Wait, how did you know that she got this from a dragon? You weren't even there!" Danny says, the man smiles once more, ignoring his question.

"The only way to cure the girl, is with magic," the man says walking towards the middle of the room where the rusty cauldron stood, awaiting to be called.

"Uh...hang on a sec! What do you think your doing!" Sam demands watching as the man walks dips his head into the cauldron, he emerges once more from the cauldron. Danny expected his face to be covered with the green goop, but no sign came. He was un touched by the liquid and suddenly the room filled with the green glow, the liquid flying into the air like an erupting volcano. Danny walks back against the wall and runs towards Sam, he grabs her and jumps towards the other side of the couch, protecting her from the bouncing liquid darting from wall to wall like an enraged bullet.

It hits the man squarely in the chest and the green in his eyes fades, and is replaced with darkness.

"SAM!" the man calls, Sam squeals under Danny's arms, he could feel his grip on her loosening.

"Danny! What does he want!? How the hell does he know my name!?" Sam whispers exasperated, Danny shrugs gripping her tighter. But before either of them could do anything else, the man appears in front of them, pushing Danny against the couch and pulling Sam into his own arms.

"Let her go!" Danny yells angrily jumping up, but the springs in the couch jump into life circling themselves around Danny making it impossible for him to move.

He slouches on the ground, the couch's springs marking themselves all over his arms and legs.

"SAM!" Danny yells, fighting off the springs.

"_Enlavarto Curarto L'OPER!" _the man yells and a purple light hits Sam on her side, immediately she screams with pain as her blood stops falling from her waist, and her waist resealing itself with her flesh. The wound was gone.

He drops her to the ground, letting her fall unconscious, the darkness in his eyes disappears once more replacing them with the green of before, the springs fall back into place towards the couch and Danny crawls on his knees to the fallen Sam. Ignoring the green liquid flying back into it's cauldron, and the silence surrounding the cabin.

"Wh...what did you do to her?" Danny asks resting her head on his lap, the man coughs sitting himself on his arm chair, sweat pouring down his face.

"I'm getting to old for this," the man wheezes, the owl flies into the room landing next to the man. It's big yellow eyes staring with wonder towards the open sky.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up! C'mon wake up!" Danny yells shaking her, but she just falls back to the floor again.

"Don't worry kid, she'll be fine. The blow of the magic must have been too much for her to handle. Don't worry, it happens to the strongest of us," The man says shrugging and taking a swig of his rum that lay on the small table next to him.

"When will she wake up?" Danny asks feeling for a pulse.

"Mmm, about now," the man says wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Sam stirs on the floor, Danny helps her too her feet and she falls into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Danny?" she asks, her eyes locking into his stunning blue eyes, he nods. She smiles before realizing how incredibly close they are, the scum.

"Will you let me go!" she cries pushing him away, causing him to do a back flip over the couch. The man chuckles, taking another swig.

"Damn it Sam!" Danny yells rubbing at the side of his head, Sam smiles despite herself, feeling her cheeks growing hot. She turns away from him, ignoring her cheeks.

"You old crack pot! What did you do to me!?" Sam demands, slamming her foot down on the floor.

"Why don't you see for yourself, the bleeding, it's stopped, hasn't it?" the man smiles, Sam's eyes dart towards where her wound should be. But there was no slash mark, no blood dripping out...and...no pain.

"Wow..." Sam breathes, amazed. The man smiles.

"Indeed, magic is a wonderful--"

"Whoa, whoa! your saying magic did this to me? Please, your obviously a wonderful healer, aren't you?" the man turns away from her, and she turns towards Danny who was glaring at the man, "Isn't he?" she asks him. Danny shrugs walking towards her side.

"Alright old man, enough of this crap. Tell us who you are right now," Danny says shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you'd never ask,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: That's a good question, who is this man? and how did he know where Danny and Sam were? What's the entire story!? Oh well, until later readings! Buh-bye!**


	4. Shrieking Spot

**Author's note: Woot, Woot! Well onto chapter 4! Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer-Do not own Danny Phantom...oh well..**

**------**

"Well, are you gonna tell us or not!" Sam demands stomping her foot down on the floor, crushing Danny's foot in the process.

"Ow! Hold up, kick the old guy not me!" Danny mutters through gritted teeth, hopping up and down on his left foot.

"Wimp," Sam mutters back, rolling her eyes.

"Are you two quite finished?" the old man asks, his eyes wandering to his soaring owl, who was now circling the room. It's great yellow eyes trailing everyone's move, the owl made shivers run down Sam's back, to much of Danny's enjoyment.

"Hah! Your afraid of some bird," Danny smirks, Sam glares at him.

"Will you shut up and let the man talk!" Sam says angrily, Danny shrugs and suddenly both their attentions were back on the old man. He smiles at both of them intently, feeling his staff shaking in his hands.

"I don't have much time, so quickly. Follow me," the man says walking in between them and towards the door, Sam and Danny stare after him, confused.

"Should we follow?" Sam asks, Danny shrugs.

"I don't really care about what you want, but I'm going with him," Danny says walking towards the door, Sam snarls at him.

"Well...I'm coming too! Besides, who says I care about what you want either, you stupid jerk," Sam says, she could already hear Danny's loud remark.

"Whatever princess." She follows the two, watching Danny's shadow in the darkness. The owl sticking close behind her as if expecting something to happen, the sunset was slowly turning into the night, stars twinkling and the mocking moon.

The forest floor crunching at every step she, the old man, and Danny take.

"It kinda feels like, we're being watched. Doesn't it?" Sam asks walking closer behind Danny.

"So you're paranoid too? Amazing," Danny sighs, Sam angrily grabs his back and forces him too look at her.

"I'm serious! Don't you feel it?" She pleads, Danny pushes her hand away. Standing in the darkness of the night with Sam, feeling the animals crawl around in between the trees and the old man walking ahead of him. It is completely dark out now, the only guiding light being the millions of stars in the sky, the grinning moon, and the old man's purple staff.

"Not at all, just keep moving," Danny says moving forward and spreading apart two branches so they can get through.

"But---"

"Okay, listen, if your really that paranoid about this, I'll walk behind you, alright?" Danny asks stepping aside to let Sam through. She considers this for a moment before accepting and stepping in front of him.

The path twirled and curved, it seems never ending and the old man's staff was growing fainter. He was no longer visible, only his staff which now looks like it's floating eerily by itself. A sudden loud groan causes Sam to stop in her place, Danny walking into her and falling on the forest floor.

"Hey! What the hell was that---"

"SHUT UP!" Sam yells listening intently to the night, Danny pouts but shuts up, the groaning becoming louder.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asks anxiously, Danny immediately gets up joining Sam at her side.

"Yeah, it's coming from over there," Danny says pointing towards a darker path at their right, the trees barely making it visible. The man was now long gone, along with the lighting of the staff.

"Yeah, but--Hey hold up! Where do you think your going!?" Sam whispers grabbing Danny's arm back as he attempts to go through the path.

"Gonna find the noise, what does it look like?" Danny says attempting to pull her along with him, she angrily drops his arm.

"Are you crazy! We'll get lost and we don't even know what that thing is and---"

"Damn, I never said you have to go, you can stay here alone...in the dark...I mean, if you want," Danny says grinning and disappearing in between the trees.

----------------------------------------------

The groaning noise was becoming louder with every step Danny takes, the cold breeze hitting his face and running its hands through his hair. Trees, trees, and more trees. It was pretty much the only thing he can see at this point, still no sign of the source of the sound.

"This is becoming pointless," he thinks, regretting leaving Sam alone back in the other side of the forest.

"Bet she's crying, the stupid girl," Danny smiles, and yet the thought brings him a sudden uneasiness. What if she really is scared?

"Maybe I should go back," Danny thinks when suddenly foot steps behind him cause him to jump, someone' s behind him. He begins to run, slashing through trees, the medallion flying up and down against his chest as his feet beat the ground and he attempts to make his escape, he can feel the other person right at his heels, the groaning is becoming louder. He trips on a log that he forgets to jump, feeling himself loose control of his body and fall onto the forest floor, dirt and dead leaves filling his mouth.

The person apparently forgot to skip over the log as well, for they fall on top of Danny, their hair brushing against his cheeks.

"Getoff!" he yell attempting to push them off.

"Danny? Danny! You ass how dare you leave me there all alone!?" Sam demands looking him squarely in the eyes, Danny sighs. Shoulda known it woulda been her.

"And here I thought you were some super cool tomb-boy or something, your just as scared as the old man probably is," Danny says forgetting the awkward position they were currently in.

"Excuse me? But what kind of a guy leaves a girl alone in the middle of a forest! At night!" Sam retorts.

"The kind of guy who's bored with the girl's constant bitching!" Danny yells frustrated.

"WHAT!? YOU ARE SO---"

"Sam, shut up the groaning thing it---"

"AND ANOTHER THING! BITCHING! MORE LIKE REASON! AND---"

"Sam, no, seriously cool it, th---"

"YOU LEAVE ME IN THE FOREST!? SCARED OUT OF MY MIND! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT---"

"Damn it woman will you listen? Sam the---"

"DON'T YOU DARE INTERRUPT ME WHILE I'M TALKING AND---" but before she could say anything else, she found her lips pressed against Danny's. She let's herself be taken in by the kiss, feeling him for the first time.

Not a jerk...not a bastard or anything like that, just Danny. His lips against hers feels like a soothing lullaby being played over and over again, making her heart beat faster and faster...and yet...

She raises her hand and pushes him off, rolling off of him and immediately standing up. Feeling her cheeks growing hot.

"What was that!? What makes you think that---"

"It was the only way I could think of shutting you up," Danny defends, rubbing at his cheek.

"Well...you shouldn't have kissed me like that, or whatever," Sam says rubbing her hands together, and feeling her cheeks growing hotter, good thing they were both in the dark.

"Does it matter? Neither of us enjoyed it and--"

"Danny," Sam whispers pointing behind him, Danny turns around. A faint blue glow emerging from a circle of trees in the middle of the forest, a girl lay on the ground. Her fair raven hair falling all around her and her cascading blue dress surrounding her like a distant sea, she lay still, her breathing shook both of them.

Danny begins walking towards her, before Sam takes his hand softly.

"Danny wait, what if---she can't be trusted?" Sam asks, doubt consuming her fear.

"Just take a chance, you never know," Danny shrugs dropping her hand and walking forward. Sam sighs and quickly walks behind him, watching the girl's uneasy breathing.

"Do you think she's okay?" Sam asks, Danny shakes his head.

"No idea, only one way to find out though," Danny leans down beside her, taking in her unusual blue glow.

"Maybe...this was a bad idea," Danny finds himself say, Sam rolls her eyes.

"I did not just follow you for nothing," Sam says pushing him aside and prodding the girl awake. Immediately she let's out a loud whaling. Danny angrily covers his ears and Sam does the same, the girl was now being lifted from the ground, two large golden wings sprouting from her back and it seemed like she was sucking in all the air around them. The trees were pulled towards her, everything was flying towards her and the horrible screeching echoed louder, threatening to explode your ears.

"SAM! SAM LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" Danny yells desperately searching for something to take hold off.

"ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO JUST HAD TO SEE WHAT THE DAMN THING WAS!" Sam yells back, they both crawl towards each other, feeling themselves beginning to get lifted from the ground.

"DANNY! YOU NEED TO FLY! BECOME THE DRAGON!" she yells as they fly towards the girl.

"NO! I CAN'T BECOME THAT THING AGAIN!" Danny screams.

"IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE!"

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!"

"GO!

"NO!"

"_INFLAMARTA!"_yells a voice from behind them, instantly a jet of red light flies into the girl and the screaming stops, everything falls from the air including Danny and Sam. They fall on the hard, wet, grass. The girl plopping right next to them.

"DANNY!" Sam yells, Danny turns to look at her and she was quickly running towards him, he frowns at her.

"What?" he asks, she points above him, a tree was falling towards him.

"W...," but before he could do anything else, Sam tackles him down and they roll away from the tree. The ground shaking as the tree and the rocks fall all around them.

"Stupid, stupid...kid," Sam mumbles, Danny rolls his eyes at her and helps her up from the ground. The sky was now completely still, the girl once more on the ground. The blue glow returning as well as her loud groaning.

"You two...just do not know how to stay out of trouble," the old man whispers from behind them causing them to jump.

"What...What the hell!?" Danny yells, the old man chuckles.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Sam asks, feeling her ears ring a bit. The old man looks up at the sky, the owl circling around them.

"Nil has become quite fond of you, Sam," the old man says.

"You mean the owl?" Danny asks looking towards it. Sam watches it fly, feeling a sudden warmth towards the owl.

"So...he told you we were in trouble?" Sam asks, the old man shook his head.

"No, he saved you." both Danny and Sam stare at him, confused.

"But...we heard a voice...and...red thing, how could have an owl done all of that?" Sam demands, the old man nods.

"I believe we have found the spot," he says ignoring them.

"You mean the place we kinda just destroyed? Oh yeah, wonderful spot," Danny rolls his eyes looking down at the fallen girl beside him, he slowly inches away from her.

"Uhhh, she's not gonna jump off and bite off our heads, is she?" Sam asks anxiously, the old man shakes his head and stabs his staff into the ground, Danny and Sam watch intently. For a moment nothing happens, the only sounds the chirping of the bugs around them and the howling wind.

"Well..." Danny begins.

"Nothing's--" but before Sam could say anything else, a gash appears where the staff was stabbed. The gash runs along the ground, dividing the open space in half. Danny and Sam quickly back away on one half of the gash as the old man chuckles in his spot.

"Happening," Danny and Sam gasp at the same time, the sky around them was slowly turning a cloudy purple, as the ground below them was beginning to sprout fire, the staff was blown from the ground and now flies in mid air, the purple orb swirling madly into different images, until it finally explodes a brilliant white light.

Danny and Sam cover their eyes, the blinding light making it impossible to see, the howling of the wind becoming louder.

"Kids, you may look up now," Danny and Sam slowly uncover their eyes, the old man was staring up at the sky, Danny and Sam look up as well, expecting to see the starry night sky. Instead, looking it what seems to be a large movie theatre screen, people we're running back and forth from the scene. Laughter and happiness the only thing visible.

"What is this?" Sam asks.

"You are looking into the past, where the prophecy first began," the old man replies.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Danny asks confused.

"It'll all become clear, once you watch this,"

-----------------------------

**Author's note: I can already feel people being angry at me for not updating sooner. I agree, I deserve a great kick in the head or something. I'm so incredibly sorry! School's been quite overwhelming lately. Plus I was suffering from minor writer's block. Million apologies! I'm sorry if you disliked this chapter as well...damn cliffhangers, huh? Well until later readings. Which I will damn right make sure is very soon! **


	5. The Prophecy Of The Dragon Curse

**Author's note: I would just like to say that I already had this chapter written down, and I had been planning on putting it up last Sunday. But my computer being the retard that it is, decided to erase it! So now I have to re-write it again, god. Either way though, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Danny Phantom, except for the plot which is indeed mine! Copyright...yeah.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Danny looks up at the wide open screen above them, Sam following his gesture.

They watch as a man and a girl step into a dark cave, he walks in slowly, taking out his sword and looking at the walls around the cave with worry. He finally puts his sword away and plops onto the dusty ground, the girl shaking behind him.

"It's not here, what do we do?" he asks turning to look at her, she shivers under his stare, feeling her body beginning to take control of her once more. Her golden hair curls down towards her shoulders, as her demon like eyes pierce through the cave with a startling yellow and her long white dress glows ghostly under her eyes.

"Aurora?" he asks quickly standing, she shakes her head sitting onto the ground next to him.

"Don't worry Aryan, I can handle it this time," she smiles, he runs his hand through his messy brown hair, his dark eyes staring at her with wonder.

"I just...I worry about you Aurora, you know that the darkness overwhelms you easily, what am I going to do if you get sucked in again?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it, I can take care of myself, I've practiced remember?"

"Yeah and all those times I almost lost you a couple of times, just...if the darkness gets to overwhelming for you, promise me you'll run for it," he says standing, she stares at him in disbelief.

"I can't do that! We're fighting this thing together, I can't just leave you in mid battle!" she cries. He shakes his head.

"Aurora--" but before he could say anything else, a loud crash was heard above them, the ceiling of the cave was tumbling towards them, crashing down onto the ground threatening to kill Aurora and Aryan right there. They both jump the opposite ways, falling onto the ground. They quickly stand once more, staring up at the creature that had collapsed the ceiling, a tall viscous creature.

"It's...here," Aryan whispers, the dragon lets out a long roar of black flames, the area around them suddenly surrounded by the dark smoke, it's white eyes piercing through Aryan and Aurora like daggers, his large black body smashing down its long horned tail, it was as if it was daring them to fight it.

"PROMISE ME YOU'LL RUN!" Aryan yells charging at the dragon, Aurora screams in fright.

"NO! ARYAN! I CAN'T DO THAT!" she yells running after him, Aryan gets lifted from the ground and hurtled across the room, landing on the ground with a loud, _crack._

"AURORA RUN! I'VE GOT THIS!" Aryan yells in pain, she shakes her head at him before running towards the dragon. Her yellow eyes suddenly becoming vacant, the air around her was suddenly beginning to spiral out of control, a white light was beginning to swallow her whole.

"AURORA THE DARKNESS! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" Aryan yells struggling to get up, he begins crawling towards her.

"ARYAN! I...I LOVE YOU!" She yells before letting out a powerful jet of red light and hitting the dragon squarely in the chest, it cries out in pain, throwing Aurora towards the ground at Aryan's feet. He falls down beside her, her hand in his.

"Aurora...you...how..."

"Now everyone will know of the two who saved the village Aryan...just...make sure to mention me...please," she whispers before disappearing into the dark night above. Aryan stares at the empty spot where only moments ago lay Aurora, he yells angrily. Grabbing his sword he runs towards the screaming dragon, he jumps and stabs at the dragon's chest. It screams in terrible agony as it's body begins to disintegrate, a bright red crystal suddenly appearing at the end of Aryan's sword.

It glows menacingly against the night, the shape of a lump star coming to his mind as he stares at it. He rubs it with his hands and before he knows it, the crystal was suddenly reaching its way into his heart. Aryan collapses to the ground, feeling the crystal swallowing up his heart, he screams in pain as in his head sprout two horns and a tail suddenly erupting behind him, he screams once more as a black light engulfs him. Slowly the light begins to disappear, revealing another dragon.

It growls into the air, setting off a jet yellow fire before flying into the open sky.

Danny quickly looks down at his feet, feeling anger beginning to burst inside of him.

"So what the hell was the point of that?" Danny asks, confused. Sam shrugs and looks back at the man who was smiling happily at them.

"Well, Aurora and Aryan both had something very much in common, they we're both their own village's outcasts. Neither was loved by anyone but each other, Aryan was a great warrior but no one came to acknowledge that. The only one who saw him as one was Aurora, she would encourage him to become more than he was willing to give, to push harder and to prevail better. Aurora on the other hand, was a victim of her own darkness--"

"Victim of her own darkness? Damn this is becoming more and more complicated, can't I just beat someone's ass and save myself? Like in the movies! Yeah, that sounds good," Danny smiles to himself, the old man rolls his eyes and smacks him on the head.

"Hey! What was that---"

"Shut up boy! Listen to my story!" the old man says sighing.

Danny shuts up, angrily.

"Now then, yes. Aurora was a victim of her own darkness, she would often try to conquer her own fears. Unfortunately for her, she being the princess of darkness, was not powerful enough to ignore her own powerful fears. They we're too much for her at times and Aryan would always have to pull her out of her own nightmares. It was the final battle where her biggest fear was slowly coming true. The loss of Aryan was her greatest fear, she sacrificed her own self rather than risk losing him. In doing so, however, she sealed the fate of you two. Daniel and Samantha.

"How's that?" Sam asks.

"You see, that crystal that Aryan had taken out, that was the dragon's heart. It enabled him to turn into a dragon, lifting the dragon's curse once more. It was Aryan's and Aurora's unspoken love that brought the battle to end in such a horrifying way," the old man says.

"So your saying that if Aryan had told her that he loved her back, she would have never died and---"

"The dragon's heart wouldn't have fed on Aryan's misery. The heart of a dragon is a horrible thing, it is activated by a large void of misery and eats at the human heart bit by bit, until the dragon is the only thing left," the man explains.

"Okay, but where do we come in?" Danny asks.

"I am still quite unsure of that. I have no idea how you came to have that dragon heart, I'm sure you weren't a descendent of Aryan. I know it, and Sam...I have no idea how you got dragged into this either. It is unclear to even me," the old man says. Sam nods.

"Tell me one thing, so I'm the princess of darkness, right? Well...what kind of a darkness are we talking about?" Sam says sitting down on the ground, Danny follows her gesture. The old man sighs deeply.

"I have no idea, darkness comes in different forms, different interpretations. All I know is that you two are destined to be the final step in this large void. The dragon curse ends with the two of you," the old man says, turning away from them.

"Do you mean...are we gonna go down like Aryan and Aurora?" Danny asks, startled.

"I don't know what it means, the thing that brought the downfall between Aryan and Aurora was there own unspoken love. Perhaps there is something unspoken between the two of you?" the old man says.

"Yeah, unspoken hatred," Sam murmurs to herself.

"So, it's our job to figure out what that is?" Danny says, the old man nods. Sam rolls her eyes.

"Then I guess we'll never figure it out," she blurts out, Danny and the old man stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks, she laughs.

"Actually!? Danny, I will never be able to work with you! I hate you too much, do you think the past is forgotten that easily? Think again, I'm not about to destroy my own life in order to work with someone that probably isn't willing to help me out in the same way," Sam says.

"Are you crazy! We have to do this! Didn't you hear him, the curse--"

"Ends with us, yeah I know. So it will end, Danny...I'm not a part of this in any way. How will the curse affect me? How am I supposed to help you? When I know the last thing you'll ever want to do is help me? All I want to get from you Danny Fenton, is revenge for what you did to my family. Do you think it's easy to forgive and forget? Well I'm not giving you the chance to do either, good luck with your curse." she says before turning on her heels and making her way back towards the crowded forest.

The old man sighs deeply, Danny stares at him.

"Uh...wait here," Danny says uncomfortably, he runs after Sam.

"Sam! Sam! SAM!"

"What!?" she yells back at him in frustration, he forces her to look at him.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I had nothing to do with what my dad did, what was I supposed to do Sam!? I was six! We we're kids, why can't you let it go!" he yells angrily.

"WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WRONG! DANNY YOU WE'RE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME ALL THOSE YEARS AGO THAT YOU HATED ME AND NEVER WANTED TO SEE ME AGAIN! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER HOW MANY TIMES I CRIED BEFORE YOU FINALLY WALKED AWAY!? AND THEN YOUR FATHER SENDS MINE TO WAR! OF COURSE I HATED YOU, OF COURSE I HATE YOU NOW!" she yells kicking at a tree trunk before falling to the ground. Danny turns away from her.

"I forgot about that part," he says, not daring to look at her.

"Of course you forgot, it's not about you. Your family hurts people all the time Danny. The Fenton's aren't wanted in this kingdom, the people fear your parents. I swore vengeance on you the day you told me you hated me, the same day your father sent mine to war. He nearly died, bet you didn't know that either? I just can't work with you Danny...you'll never care about anyone but yourself. Whatever works for you, is what's good for you," Sam says, Danny shakes his head.

He never thought of it that way before, all those times he thought he was helping people...he was helping them for his own splendid spotlight. So who exactly was he? An attention wannabe?

"Sam...I...I've never cared about anyone but myself, ever." Danny finally admits, Sam turns away from him.

"I figured that out about you, so long ago," she says. Danny nods, he's never cared for anyone. The words suddenly strike him like burned flesh. He's never cared about his parents as much as he thought he did, never so much for Jazz either. The people who he most spent his time with, we're the people that annoyed him the most.

Why is it that he can't care for anyone so deeply as Sam cares for her family? Why...can't he feel it...

"Good bye Danny. Like I said before...I can't work with you, until you learn that you aren't the only living person in this world," she says before getting up and running the opposite side of the forest and out of sight.

She leaves Danny in the darkness, her words still springing in his mind.

"_You'll never care about anyone but yourself. Whatever works for you, is what's good for you," _

He felt a sudden pang at his heart, the medallion around his neck shaking violently against the pain in his chest. He falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

"No, No...STOP!" He yells in desperation, the pain finally disappears. His heart beating at it's normal pace again...and yet, more than he can handle.

"Daniel," he quickly turns around, the old man stood before him once more.

"We have to get her back, if you want the pain to stop," he says, Danny shakes his head in denial.

"She doesn't wanna help, and I don't think I even want her help anyway," he says before he can stop himself, another sharp jab at his heart, he huddles over in pain. His insides screaming with pleads.

"The dragon's heart is beginning to corrupt yours, it's eating through your soul. Without her, you'll never learn how to control it," the old man says, Danny pants heavily, standing once more.

"Admit it boy, you need her. And she needs you,"

"Fine. I...I need her," he pants falling to the ground once more, feeling his heart beating faster and faster with agony, "But...she...she hates me, we'll never work...together...,"

"Perhaps there is another way to stop the dragon heart from eating your own heart,"

---------------------------------------

"SAMANTHA! SAMANTHA!" her mother cries from outside their house, she watches at the figure of her daughter runs towards her arms.

"MOM! MOM!" Sam yells back, feeling the warmth of being in her mother's arms once more. It feels like a random dream, seeing the Fenton's kid once more, having those mini-adventures with him again. And yet, she couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in her body at the thought of him.

"Come inside, we have a lot to talk about," her mother says, taking her hand. They walk into their warm house, the scent of cookies and laundry filling her nose. Her father stood under the stairs, fixing the wooden creak that always came up. She stares at him sadly, his body is just as strong as it was those few years ago, but his mind was still set on hatred, she finds herself staring at his eye, it's blank blindness bringing fear into her body.

"Mom, dad...I need to tell you both something," they immediately stop what they we're doing, staring at their daughter with interest.

"What is it?" her mother asks.

"I saw...Danny again," she says with hesitation, at the sound of the name the hammer in her father's hand slams into the ground, leaving a small hole in the hardwood floor. She gulps silently, staring into her father's dead eyes.

"HOW DARE HE COME AND LOOK FOR YOU! HOW DARE HE EVEN TALK TO YOU!" her father yells in outrage, Sam's mom quickly hushes him up.

"He wasn't looking for me dad! We...we sort of ran into each other, when I was exploring the woods," she says, Her father runs outside, a pack of cigarettes in his right hand.

"Mom, is he going to be---"

"I don't know, please Samantha, please tell me that you weren't with that boy this entire time that you were gone," Mrs. Manson says in disgrace.

"N...No, I left him after he sav---I mean we said hello but that was it," Sam lies, Mrs. Manson nods before continuing to wash the dishes. Sam sighs in relief and runs back upstairs to her room, quite to shut the door.

"They still feel as much hatred towards the Fenton's as I do, but...the one thing that I will never tell Danny...is that feeling he use to give me before everything went wrong. I use to love him, I can't believe it. It took me so long to admit it, and now...I'm not sure what I want. Vengeance...or...another chance, maybe neither," she slowly closes her eyes, staring out at the haunting moon outside.

"Maybe if I help him...everything will become more clear, or maybe I'll just end up hating him more," she smiles to herself, the hooting of owls we're heard outside her window.

"Maybe we'll...even...become closer," she whispers, yawning loudly.

"Or maybe...I'll just...want to kill him...," she breathes.

"I will never love him again...I swear it," she whispers to herself before falling into deep slumber.

Things are always easier said than done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Well there you have it! Ugh, sorry if you disliked this chapter, it had to be done though. So what was on that old man's mind, and Sam...so she use to love Danny. What does she want now? Hmmm, until later readings! Thanks!**


	6. Another Adventure

**Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays! Now back to the story.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Digimon.**

**----------------**

"Danny? DANNY!? DANNY!?" The frantic screams of his mother greet him as Danny walks into the castle grounds, dread filling his body at the sound of her voice.

"Hey...mom," he swallows hard, she runs to him from the outside of the living room, her eyes blood shot with fresh tears. Before he could stop her she was already crushing him in her arms.

"Danny, where have you been, where..." she whispers, he pushes her away a bit.

"Just...clearing my head, that's all," Danny says, she nods before walking away and disappearing into her room. Danny sighs, watching her leave. He feels a great hole in the middle of his heart, something hasn't bothered filling it up yet...

"You know, she's been up all this time since you left. Crying for you, waiting for you to come back," his father's voice suddenly appears. Danny quickly turns to face his father, his stern face bringing chills down Danny's back.

"I'm sorry dad, I was just...There was a lot going on this morning and I couldn't deal wi--" King Fenton swung his hand at Danny's cheek, thrusting him backwards into the wall.

"These I'm sorry's wont do for me anymore Daniel Fenton. You're becoming a man, and a man does not worry his mother because he couldn't handle one little situation!" King Fenton yells, Danny shakes under his yelling, feeling more anger boil inside of him.

"So what does that make you dad! A Man for striking at your own son? A man for being what you are now! A man for sending Sam's father to war when you didn't do shit!" Danny yells quickly standing, his father stares him squarely in the eye.

"Sam? Samantha Manson? You...YOU'VE BEEN WITH HER!?" He yells in disgrace, Danny quickly looks away, staring out at the double front doors.

"Yes...I've been with her, and she hates us more than ever,"

"WITH NO REASON SON! HER RANTS ABOUT US BROUGHT THIS ENTIRE KINGDOM TO HATING US! DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT!" King Fenton screams through the roof, Danny nods.

"I know, but dad--"

"AND HER NO GOOD FATHER BROUGHT NO HELP TO THE WAR AGAINST THE MOUCHOIRS KINGDOM!"

"Dad! We would have been hated anyway! See how you're acting! That's what the people hate, ESPECIALLY ME!" Danny blurts out, and running up the stairs.

"DANIEL FENTON! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY---"

"THE SAME WAY YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME _FATHER!" _Danny says slamming the door of his room shut.

"The dragon's already eating at your heart," King Fenton says walking away from his son's anger.

Danny paces around his room, feeling the cool breeze from the open window behind him.

"You know, all he wanted to do was try and make you understand," a voice suddenly comes from his bedroom door, he quickly spins around to look into the eyes of Jazz.

"Didn't seem like that to me," Danny frowns turning away from her, she sighs deeply.

"Danny? Why would you run out on us like that? We were just as confused as you were, did you really think running would make everything feel better?" Jazz questions.

"No, no. Jazz quit trying to 'analyze' me like your stupid psychology books. I just needed to leave, and I met Sam again so it--"

"So you put your trust in the daughter of our rivals?" Jazz asks outraged.

"Oh c'mon Jazz, if she really was some of 'our rivals', then she was a lot better at making me feel better than any of you were," Danny blurts out frustrated.

"How could you think that Danny Fenton! We tried being friends with their family but they--"

"Just ended up hating us for completely reasonable reasons!" Danny interrupts, Jazz stares at him with confusion.

"You'd rather put your trust in those you hate, than in those you love?" Jazz asks, shaking her head.

"There you go trying to analyze me again!" Danny exclaims.

"I was just asking Danny!" Jazz says defensively.

"Whatever, and maybe I do put my trust in who I hate. Because I know, they've already let me down once...they can't do it again,"

"I hope it all goes well for you Danny, I don't think I can help you anymore," Jazz says getting ready to walk out of the room.

"Not that you were much help to begin with," Danny mumbles as he watches his older sister walk out the door.

He sighs deeply leaning against his bed for an answer, his heart was pounding loudly as if he'd run a million miles in one day. Danny lets himself fall on the soft mess of a bed he has, he stumbles in his own thoughts.

'_Admit it boy, you need her. And she needs you,' _

_"So that's what the old guy said, I need Sam, and she needs me. Fine, I need her. But what could she need me for?" _Danny thinks twirling the startling white medallion between his fingers, he could feel the heat from the white dragon's mouth, even though it was all fake. He bites his lip, tempted to hurtle the medallion out the window and fly out through the sky.

"That'll be fun," Danny says sarcastically, he dwells on the memories of the day.

"Daniel! Daniel!" calls a voice from outside the window, Danny sits up frowning.

"What..." he whispers, crawling towards the door. The old man stood outside the window, his eyes twitching with happiness and the owl Nil flies around the old man.

_"Great, my own personal stalker," _Danny thinks.

"What are you doing here!" Danny whispers down towards him, the old man lifts his hands in the air, a strange twinkling yellow light appears from his finger tips and wraps around a nearby tree, the tree, at the touch of the yellow sparkle, bends one of its branches so that the old man hops on and is lifted from the ground, now at the foot of Danny's window.

"Jeez! Just scare me half to death!" Danny exclaims panting, the old man chuckles stepping inside his messy room.

"I've come to see you Danny," the old man says, Nil hooting around the room nervously.

"Obviously. What about?" Danny says.

"Well, I've been thinking about your situation here,"

"Situation?"

"Yes, Samantha is obviously not keen on helping you for your own benefit, and you don't seem to wanna help her either," the old man explains.

"Why would I help someone unwilling to help me in return?" Danny asks stubbornly, The old man rolls his eyes before continuing.

"Yes, so I have discovered another way to destroy the dragon heart," Danny suddenly looks towards him, alert.

"Another way? What do you mean?" Danny asks, confused.

"Well, the dragon heart feeds on your misery. There is a potion that a friend of mine makes, powerful enough to bring the sorrows of the unhappiest man in this kingdom, to an end."

"Meaning, it can make anyone happy?" Danny asks.

"Well, yes. But only for a short period of time," the old man says.

"Then let's go!" Danny exclaims, running towards the window. The old man grabs him by his shirt, pulling him back in the room.

"There's still one thing you should know,"

------------------------

"Samantha darling! Wake-up sweetums!" Sam's mom calls from outside the door, Sam yawns loudly staring out at the bright sky.

"Hmm, it's almost like yesterday never happened," Sam whispers to herself, Danny's face still fresh in her mind.

She shakes it off, hopping into the shower and quickly getting dressed. She quickly stops to look at herself in the mirror and runs out of her room and walks down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, breakfast on the table," Sam's mom says walking out the front door, Sam nods before stuffing her face in her mother's poor cooking.

"Where's dad?" Sam asks through a mouthful of food, her mother shakes her head.

"He hasn't been back since yesterday," Mrs. Manson says staring down at her shoes, Sam immediately gets up from her table and towards her mom.

"Are you okay?" she asks, putting her arm on her back for comfort. Mrs. Manson quickly shrugs it off, staring away from her daughter.

"I...I just don't understand how you could have let this happen," she whispers, Sam frowns at her.

"Let what happen?"

"How could you reconnect with the Fenton boy! You know very well what that family's name does to your father!" Mrs. Manson yells out in panic.

"What? You're saying this is my fault?" Sam asks incredulously.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! Sam if you hadn't run away yesterday and--"

"I ran because no one would hear me out! Mom you're doing it again right now!" Sam says exasperated, Mrs. Manson slams her hand down on the kitchen table, Sam's insides turn into a million knots.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Sam asks backing up against the wall.

"You wanna run again? Then run!" Mrs. Manson yells pulling Sam backwards and hurtling her out of the front door. She lands on the muddy ground with a soft but hurtful, _thud. _

"Are you crazy!?" Sam yells back, Mrs. Manson shakes her head.

"This time, don't bother coming back until you've put some sense back into that head of yours," Mrs. Manson says before slamming the door shut.

Sam stares at the wooden front door, small dots of water falling from the sky and slamming against the door, and all around Sam.

"How...how could she..." she whispers, the water falling down harder as the trees twitch with the twiddling of birds crying out for a dryer spot. Sam quickly hides her face in her hands, feeling someone sitting next to her and she prays it's her mom.

"Hey," her heart sinks and yet lifts with a bubbling sensation at his voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asks looking him square in the eye, avoiding the tears threatening to fall.

"Just...here to say, up for one last adventure?" he asks, standing up. Her eyes follow him as he stands, she suddenly finds herself standing as well.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere with you," Sam says crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Sure about that? Where are you gonna go? What are you gonna do? Doesn't really seem like your parents want you in that house anymore," Danny says smugly. Sam narrows her eyes at him.

"Don't do this to me right now, I'm really not in the mood," she says walking away, Danny follows her.

"Sam, just c'mon hear me out," he says taking her hand, she stops in her place. It felt like a startling shock had erupted inside her system at the touch of his hand, for a second she didn't wanna let go, so she didn't. It was a strange feeling, beginning at his finger tips and ending all around her body, he suddenly made her feel safer than she has in a long time.

"Fine," she says tightening her grip on his hand, he nods leading her towards the shelter of the trees in the forest, prying eyes still wandering from the trees above.

They sit down at the lake where he had saved her and she him, the water interrupted by the millions of water drops in the sky, Sam watches as the ripples form and disappear, hugging her knees as she felt like crying along with the rain.

Danny sits across from her, resting his head against the roughness of the cave, but to him it was more comfortable than anyone else had ever made him feel.

"So, the old man dude, he says...there's another way to destroying this curse," Danny begins, Sam looks over at him, and suddenly he felt like his heart skipped a beat. He never really realized, how beautiful her eyes were...how beautiful she was...

"Danny?" she chokes, he shakes his head and turns away from her, his face growing hot.

"Well yeah another way, some guy he knows has a potion that can destroy it," he says.

"So?" she asks.

"So, we need to go and get that potion and--"

"We? What do you need me for?"

"Well, the old man says...if I don't have you, then the balance in the dragon heart will become unstable or something and eat at my soul faster," Danny explains.

"What does it do when I'm not around?" Sam asks.

"It...hurts a lot Sam, it does," Danny says sincerely, Sam smiles at him.

"Good, you deserve pain," she says smiling, Danny rolls his eyes.

"At least your smiling now, jeez," he says splashing her with some of the lake water, she grins at him.

"You stupid jerk," she laughs splashing him back.

"So will you help me? Will you come with me and get the potion?" Danny asks, Sam looks away from him for a second, her hatred for him diminishing a bit...but still blaring high.

Maybe this way, she'll find her revenge...if she goes a long with him, maybe she'll find his weakness.

"Fine, your on," she says standing, he stands up as well.

"And your not gonna bail?" he asks.

"Nope, so where are we heading to anyway?" she asks, looking around.

"The Mountains of After,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Well that's the chapter! It was a little blah I know, but it had best get better next chapter, I hope it gets better next chapter. Hah! I'll explain what the, ' Mountains of After' are next chapter, and we'll see what happens with our dear Danny and Sam! Until later readings thanks!!**


	7. A Wolf Demon

**Author's note: So basically, I suck at updating. I'm sorry! I'm trying my best, I really am. But my parents haven't really been letting me do much without catching up on school.**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Danny Phantom.**

**-----**

"So where are we going now?" Sam asks following Danny towards the old man's cabin.

"The old man wants to talk to us, and he probably wants to come with us and--"

"What? That old crack head is not coming with us!" Sam protests, Danny rolls his eyes.

"He'll grow on you, he's not...a bad guy," Danny says without thinking, but suddenly finding the words to be true. Sam shakes her head before walking faster towards Danny, the old cabin up a head. The old man stood in front of the cabin, Nil the owl flying around his head but suddenly placing itself on Sam's arm. She shivers at first, but suddenly finds a strange comfort to having the owl next to her.

"Hey, so we're here," Danny says walking towards the old man, he smiles.

"Good, now then you two. It's very brave of you to take on this quest. But...there is something you must know," the old man says, the owl jumps from Sam's arm and back to the old man. Sam watches as it flies around his head and sighs.

"What's that?" she asks, the old man takes Danny and Sam's hands and places them on top of each other, Sam and Danny frown.

"There is a possibility that one of you may not come back alive," the old man says holding their hands tightly.

"Not come back..." Sam repeats while Danny shakes his head.

"Well why!?" Danny asks confused, the old man ruffles his hair.

"If you two don't learn to get along...it'll be the death of the two of you. There's a truth in every lie, and there's love in every tear...remember that," the old man says throwing a backpack at Danny's face, who blinked and got slammed backwards by it. Sam laughs as he gets up, angrily.

"What the hell was that!?" He asks angrily, the old man smiles.

"I wanted to leave you on good terms," he smirks.

"Wait, your not coming with us?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not, if I go any farther than this forest I will die. It's part of my own curse," the old man smiles, Sam frowns.

"Your own curse?"

"Well then you two had best be off!" the old man says pushing Sam towards Danny who catches her before she falls to the ground.

"Hey! Wait how are we supposed to--"

"Already arranged!" the old man grins snapping his fingers so that a large creature from the sky flies towards the ground. It's eagle like head pecking at the air around it and it's lion body clawing fiercely at the ground. Sam looks into it's golden eyes, somehow...she knew the creature could be trusted. It's blue exterior brought shivers down Danny's back but he agreed to climb onto it.

"Daniel!" The old man hollers, Danny turns to look at him while Sam climbs onto the creatures back.

"You may need these," the old man whispers giving him a golden ring and a small purple orb that looked exactly the same as the old mans. The ring was what caught Danny's interest the most, it looked battered and beaten, the small turquoise oval on the top of the ring reflecting Danny's eyes. They seemed to shine brighter in it's color...he put the ring on his finger, suddenly feeling power run through out his body.

"What are they for?" Danny asks, the old man shakes his head.

"For me to know and for you to find out...be careful. Protect Sam and...please...both of you come back alive. Break the dragon curse, and never take of the medallion," the old man pleads, and for the first time...Danny thought that the old man was going to cry.

"I promise," Danny says running towards Sam and the creature. He climbs onto it's back and straps the backpack to his back, Sam nods.

"Are you ready?" she asks shaking, he nods wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Let's go," Danny replies and immediately feels an intense amount of pressure on the top of his head as the wind attempts to set them back on the ground, but as they touched the skies, the creature launched itself through the sky...and away from the old man's cabin.

------

"It's amazing how your handling this thing," Danny says sarcastically as he holds onto Sam for dear life, she glares at him...or tries too without crashing into anything around them.

"Look, like you could possibly do any better!" Sam yells over the roaring of the wind, Danny rolls his eyes and gets ready to say good bye to his life.

"Watch it! Watch it!" Danny yells, Sam screams at the sight of the large mountains up ahead, the creature flying straight towards them.

"TURN IT!" Danny hollers through the wind and yanks at the creature's feathers causing it to take a sharp turn away from the mountains, Sam grabs onto Danny's hands.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" she screams pushing his hands away and looking back towards the sky.

"NO! I KINDA JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DYING! SORRY!" Danny yells back, she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," she sighs, even though she knew he was right. They soared through the sky, feeling the violent wind blast past their heads and rushing through clouds as the misty spray splashes them all over. Sam smiles as the creature dives towards the ground, Danny shrieking slightly behind her so that he grabs Sam so tightly he was knocking the air out of her stomach.

"You big baby he just needs some water," Sam says pushing his hands back, Danny frowns.

"Maybe next time you can warn me before we take a nose dive towards the ground," Danny mumbles, Sam rolls her eyes as they finally land on the safe ground. It was strange being back on land after such a long flight, the trees all looked different. They were all so much taller than the one's back at Danny and Sam's home, and the weather was so much colder.

"We're definitely not in the Fenton kingdom anymore," Sam says kicking at a stone near the lake, Danny nods looking around. The creature was taking big gulps out of the lake like some weird fire hose that only sucked in water, the sun was setting. How long had they been traveling?

"Where do you think we are?" Danny asks, Sam shakes her head.

"No idea, this thing has a mind of it's own," Sam says pointing towards the creature, Danny nods. A sudden howl from behind them brings them both to a jump, Sam quickly runs towards Danny's side.

"Did you hear that!?" Sam asks, panicking.

"Yeah, maybe it was a wolf or---"

"A WOLF? ARE YOU KIDDING--"

"Shut up!" Danny yells smacking his hand over her mouth, the howling grows louder and Sam quickly grabs onto Danny's hand.

"Danny, what do we do?" Sam says, shaking.

"I...I don't know," Danny whispers, the sound of something flapping away quickly caught his attention. He turns around to see the creature flying through the sky once more, only this time, Danny and Sam were still on the ground.

"SAM! IT'S FLYING AWAY!" Danny yells running after it, Sam runs behind him. They race against the speed of the creature's wings, flapping their own arms to catch it's attention.

"COME BACK!" Sam screams, jumping over fallen trees.

"NO!" Danny yells as he falls over into the lake, Sam quickly helps him up.

"It's...gone..." she whispers, they sit and watch as the creature flies it's beautiful wings up towards the sunset, and out of sight.

-----------------------------------------

"Wonderful! You know this is just fantastic! I'm stranded in some stupid forest, and I have no damn idea on where we are! And the only person I have to talk to, is none other than you! Danny _**fenton**_. Oh just shoot me now," Sam shrieks falling to the ground, Danny rolls his eyes slamming the back pack the old man had given him onto the ground.

"Don't blame me for this! You we're the one steering the damn thing! I bet he couldn't take your stupid whining all the time! I'm surprised I haven't sprouted my own pair of wings and flown away yet!" Danny retorts quickly standing.

"Oh please! If it weren't for your stupid dragon heart we wouldn't be here! And don't forget...YOU CAN ALWAYS FLY AWAY! JUST TAKE OFF THAT STUPID MEDALLION!" Sam screams, Danny shakes his head.

"I should just turn into a dragon so I can eat you," Danny says sitting himself down on the forest floor, his back against a tree. Sam slides down to her knees, staring up at the starless night, the moon creeping over them with a grin that brought shivers down Sam's back.

"I wouldn't like that," Sam whispers.

"Like I care," Danny spat back, ignoring her glum face.

"Look Danny, we can't keep doing this," she finally says. She crawls towards him in the dark, sitting back to back with him against the tree.

"Doing what?" he asks.

"Fighting! Why are you so--'

"Stop fighting Sam, we can't keep doing that, remember?" Danny says mimicking her, She shakes her head at him and angrily gets up.

"I don't even know why I bother! Stupid jerk!" she yells kicking dirt at his shoes and quickly walking away.

"Where are you gonna go! You're a stupid girl in a forest! You're gonna get eaten Sam, and I'm not gonna be there to save you!" Danny yells back at her.

"I'd rather be eaten than to stay with you Danny! Go to hell!" she hollers running into the darkness, Danny watches her leave. Feeling the medallion begin to pound against his heart, a sudden stinging sensation goes through his body.

"Damn it..."

--------------

"Stupid Danny, thinks he can get the best of me like that. We'll see how far he gets without me, I'll show him," Sam mumbles under her breathe. She climbs over a tall rock, the scratches of tree branches stinging her entire body as she walks farther. There was barely any light to follow in the forest, everything seemed to move as she walks, and everything seemed to watch her.

"Maybe...I shouldn't have left," she says, stopping in place. The darkness was suddenly becoming incredibly overwhelming, it felt like it was beginning to crawl towards her, threatening to swallow her whole the more she stood in place. Her lungs tighten up, and her heart races at the speed of light, her hands start shaking. What's going on?

"Danny...," she whispers, her voice losing her. She falls to the ground, gasping for air and help. The howling from before echoes around the forest. Sam immediately forces herself to stand, running from the sound of the howls.

"Help!" she screams at the top of her lungs, the howling was getting closer. She runs faster, her lungs screaming for her to stop. The darkness was tightening more around her, and the beating of her heart was running with her, getting ready to stop. The howls echo around her, jumping back and forth all around her, she falls to the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

"DANNY!" She screams again, grabbing the ground for support her hands scratching it and filling with dirt. Footsteps stomp behind her, the earth moving beneath her.

"No!" she screams in protest as she's lifted from the ground.

"Beautiful..." the voice of a boy, but it isn't Danny.

"Leave me alone!" she screams with little effort, she was now in their arms.

"Beautiful..." they whispered once more, she shakes her head no. But before she knew it, she was leaning against them and falling asleep...forgetting the world around her.

------------------------------------

The light of the sun suddenly pops through his eyelids as he quickly blinks into the morning, yawning he looks around.

"Sam didn't come back last night," Danny says quickly standing, he looks around for the raven haired girl, expecting her to jump out and yell, " hey jerk! good morning!"

But her cry never came...

"SAM!" Danny hollers through the wind, it carries his voice through the sky, without a reply.

"Damn it!" he cries grabbing his back pack and running around frantically.

"Sam!" he yells around the forest, losing thought on where he was before, maybe he was going in circles?

"Sam! Sam!---Sam?" Danny says suddenly stopping in place, he quickly hides behind a tree and watches as a boy places Sam over his shoulder. He looks about fifteen, his blonde hair and yellow eyes shouldn't be a good combination, and yet they worked perfectly. He looks like an average kid, but...there was something different about him, the ring the old man gave Danny suddenly begins to throb on his finger. Danny frowns and looks back at the boy, only...he was no longer a boy.

Danny watches in amazement as the boy slowly turns shorter and as if in pain, doubles over on all fours. His hands grasp at the ground and slowly turn into claws, his eyes turn into slits and white fur begins to sprout all over his body. Danny bit his tongue in order to keep him from screaming in shock, the boy...now stood on the ground as a white wolf, it's yellow eyes staring straight ahead of him with hunger. Sam was still sprawled on his back, her eyes deeply shut.

Danny watches in amazement as the wolf sprints deeper into the forest. Danny hesitates at first, but then suddenly finds himself in a rush to save Sam, as if all that mattered was her standing next to him again. His heart was beating faster, and the medallion was burning a hole in his chest, while his ring throbbed as if it had a heart of it's own. Too many things we're going on at once, it was too much to understand. The wolf sprinted through the trees, cutting through anything that got in the way, destroying every animal that dared step in front of him and Sam.

Danny was afraid for himself, he was afraid of what might happen to him if he didn't get her back, he was afraid of what was going on with the medallion...but somehow...he was more scared for her. He wanted her back...a little too badly.

"Forget it Danny!" Danny whispers to himself, blocking away the thoughts of her. The wolf suddenly approaches a tall white castle, Danny stares in amazement as the castle stands in the light of the sun, the draw bridge slowly opening and the wolf quickly rushing in, Danny manages to get inside along with him.

The stone floors around him brought cold through his body as the darkness of the room brought even more chills. Paintings hung all over the walls of wolfs, witches, and skeletons. All either fighting each other or being beaten alive, dead flowers brought a disgusting stench around the room. A pile of bones piled up in a corner on the right side of the room, four hallways were settled on the other side of the room.

"Where'd they go!" Danny stumbles looking around, he runs through a random hallway, listening for the howling of the wolf or the cries of Sam. The hallways were dimly lit, looking more like subway stations rather than an actual castle, what is with this place.

"DANNY! HELP!" it was Sam! Danny sprints towards her voice, a door clearing up a head of him, he quickly bursts through the door.

"Hello Danny," barks a voice from behind him, he quickly turns around.

"SAM!" He yells, she stood chained to the wall, the boy standing before her with a knife to her throat.

"Welcome Danny," the boy says, stowing his knife in his pocket. Danny backs away from him, looking towards Sam who was desperately trying to get away from the chains.

"H...Hi...," Danny replies lamely, he knocks over a table behind him, the breaking of glass suddenly alarms him. He quickly turns around to face broken glass and fallen potions all around him.

"What is this? Some kind of lab?" Danny asks, the boy smiles.

"Indeed, you are here to watch dear Sam turn into a demon," the boy smirks.

"Demon!?" Danny repeats, alarmed.

"Well yes, you see...I am a demon. Half creature, half human, as you may recall. Anything half of something and half of something else...is a demon," the boy explains, Danny nods walking towards Sam.

"Leave her be Danny, I've fallen in love with her. I want her as my bride, I'll turn into a demon like myself, half wolf, half human," the boy laughs taking out his knife again and walking towards Sam.

"DANNY!" Sam screams again.

"TOUCH HER AND DIE KID!" Danny yells, the boy grins turning to look at him.

"And what...could a stupid teenager like you, do to stop me?" the boy laughs.

"I'll kill you," Danny says the ring on his finger suddenly growing on his finger.

"You? Kill me?" the boy repeats.

"Yeah, oh please kid don't tell me your half deaf too," Danny says exasperated.

"Fine then, it's a duel. A duel to the death," the boy says pointing his knife towards Danny.

"You really think you can do any harm with that puny thing?" Danny asks, shaking his head in pity.

"I don't know Danny, feeling lucky?" the boy asks, "Do you accept my duel?"

"I accept, and I'm sure as hell gonna win," Danny smirks.

"Fine then, _hephastos!"_ he yells, Danny raises an eyebrow at him.

"No, me...Danny," Danny laughs, the boy frowns at him.

"I wasn't talking to you," the boy grins pointing towards his knife, it suddenly grows before Danny's eyes. The blade gleaming in the sunlight and looking ready to strike at anything that moved. It...was no longer a knife, but a full grown sword...damn.

"You...cheated! Hold on a sec!" Danny starts, backing away.

"No no kid, we do this now. You already accepted, still feeling lucky!" the boy laughs running towards Danny with the sword, he slashes at his head. Danny quickly ducks under the sword, feeling the sword scratch at his neck.

"Well then Danny, I guess this really isn't going to be much of a challenge. Tsk, Tsk, wanna say goodbye to her while you still can!?" the boy screams slashing his sword towards Danny once more, he jumps over a wooden table behind him, and the sword slashes right through the table. It falls apart, and Danny quickly grabs one of the wooden legs.

"DANNY WATCH IT!" Sam screams from the sidelines, watching in terror. Danny jumps aside and blocks the boys slash with the wooden leg, blocking the swords blast...but for how long.

"C'mon Danny! Let's see how long that thing can protect you!" the boy snickers pressing his sword against the wooden leg, it was slowly beginning to crack in half, the tip of the sword becoming more and more visible to Danny as he attempts to push the sword off of him. The ring on his finger was now shaking with anxiety...what did it want to do...

"STOP!" Sam screams.

"SHUT UP HONEY!" The boy yells, the wooden leg suddenly breaks in half, the tip of the boy's sword suddenly slashing at his face...a strange sensation suddenly surrounds his body...like being thrown into a lake full of warm ice...cold...yet hot...

"DANNY NO!" Sam screams, tears in her eyes.

Was this...the feeling of death?

"Wh...what the hell did you do?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: As I said earlier, I suck at updating. I'm really, really sorry! I honestly can't tell you when I'm gonna update anymore, I'm trying hard to keep a good balance of things, but it's not really working. I'll figure it out, but anyway. So Sam got kidnapped by this demon kid...and...now...did Danny just die or not!?!?!? Oh and sorry if you felt this chapter to be a little rushed, I was in a hurry to finish it!Until later readings you'll find out!! buhbye!**


	8. The Test That Made No Sense

_Authors note: Uhh, wow well it's been quite a while, hasn't it? I'm really sorry! I truly am, I was caught up with a million things, and agh! I'm sorry! I asure you this story is far from dead!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom!!_

_--_

"_It's weird to think about death, especially when it's staring at you right in the face," _he thinks as the boy's sword approaches him faster, his only defense the wooden leg from the fallen table.

"_And, I can't really help but think of one person...but I really shouldn't be thinking about her at all," _he immediately jumps out of the way as the boy swings his sword at his face, he collides with the wall, his heart seems to stop.

"_What am I even doing here!? I'm risking my life for a girl that decided to be stupid and walk out on me! She doesn't want my help, and I don't want her help! Then why...is she the only thing I can seem to think about right now?..." _his mind jumbles together as he watches the boy jab his sword towards Danny's face, Danny quickly blocks the blow with the wooden leg, the sword colliding with it.

The two objects wrestle each other, Danny's arms shake under the pressure and his fingers began sliding on the rough edges of the leg. A crack was emerging down the middle of the wooden leg, Danny bit his lip and looks over at Sam.

She stares back at him, her violet eyes suddenly locking into his. She bites her own lip at the sight of his electric eyes, a shock going through her body as she stares longer. Her body wanted to look away, but her heart wanted to stay in his eyes forever...how...incredibly...stupid...he made her feel. Danny narrows his eyes at her, something about the way she's looking at him is different.

"Danny! Get up! Don't get yourself killed!" Sam screams, Danny blinks at the sound of her voice, a strange sensation burst throughout his body. The ring on his finger throbs faster at the sound of her voice, and his body immediately went numb with cold...yet incredibly warm...

"Say good-bye, kid." The boy laughs as the wooden leg breaks in two, he pushes him self forward to a disarmed Danny, but...

"DANNY!"

"Wh...what have you done!?" the boy cries, he falls backwards on his hands and his sword flies out of his hands. Sam gulps and looks back towards the two, her eyes flashing towards Danny.

She gasps as he walks towards the boy, a large sword in his right hand. The black blade sent a cold shiver throughout the room, and the strange aura of the golden handle brought sunlight through the roof. Green flames danced around the black blade, the flames bursting with power as Danny holds it majestically in his hands.

"Surprised?" Danny grins, showing off his sword.

"You idiot! Stop showing off and get me out!" Sam demands, fighting against the chains wrapped around her.

"Relax! You're the one who left me in the first place, I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have to come and save your dumb ass," Danny replies stubbornly, Sam growls at him.

"Fine! Just...Danny--DANNY!" Sam yells, Danny frowns and turns around to watch the boy fly in the air. His body slowly transforming into a wolf as he jumps over Danny's head, he watches as his eyes turn to slits and his body sprouts fur. He finally lands on the floor, next to Sam, who was just as amazed, and freaked, out as Danny.

The boy no longer stood in front of them, the wolf smirked at Danny. His pearly white fangs bursting with blood that drips to the floor. His eyes watch Danny, seeing him as his prey, Sam groans next to him and the wolf's attention immediately changes towards her.

"Oh--I," Sam stutters under the intense stare of the wolf.

"My darling, we shall wed soon. I must take care of this fool first," the wolf says, surprisingly his voice was incredibly soothing in Sam's ears, like a sweet lullaby. She stood in a strange trance, staring in his eyes and she smiles at him, kissing him on his fury cheek.

"'Kay, just hurry up though, please?" Sam coos, The wolf shows off his fangs and kisses her cheek in return. Danny gags and rests his sword on his back, disgusted.

"Do not worry my sweet, the boy is of no challenge. You, are my greatest challenge," the wolf hums in her ear, Sam giggles with delight. Danny furiously stabs his sword into the ground, both of their attentions are then forced back onto Danny.

"Oh get a grip Sam! Quit acting so pathetic!" Danny murmurs angrily, the wolf growls before facing Danny once more.

"I did not know, how much jealousy could affect a half demon," the wolf grins, circling Danny.

"I'm no half demon, and I'm sure as hell not jealous of your furry ass. You could have her, I just need her for something, so she's off the market for now," Danny replies, his sword focused on the wolf.

"Oh, my dear boy. You are indeed a half demon!" The wolf screams, pushing past Danny's sword and launching himself on his chest. Danny is forced back onto the stone floor, the wolf on his chest as he lay on the ground. He stares straight into the wolf's dazzling yellow eyes, the blood from his fangs drips onto Danny's shirt.

"Why don't you drool on someone else?! Gross!" Danny complains, The wolf howls to the roof.

"You are half dragon! Your jealousy will be the death of you boy! Your feelings for the girl are obvious to me, perhaps not for you since you are so ignorant--"

"Get off!" Danny screams, pushing the wolf off his chest. The wolf howls as it is pushed across the room, landing on its side against the wall.

"All she is to me is nothing more than help! You could have her for all I care, but I need her. So for now, mess with her, you mess with me you little fur ball," Danny says, grinding his teeth. The wolf runs at him once more, Danny quickly jumps out of the way and rolls on his side, the wolf chasing him around the room.

Sam watches from a distance, the wolf's soothing song was out of her head, and she was no longer in a trance. Her heart seems to have shattered a bit from Danny's words, not a sign of care.

"_All she is to me is nothing more than help!" _

The wolf runs towards Danny once more, and suddenly it was like the world had slowed down. He watches as the wolf slowly runs towards him, his paws beating at the ground like a steady drum and his fur flying through the air like snow. Danny watches in amazement, and gets his sword ready, the green flames dancing faster and firing up around the sword, now all he needs is the perfect moment.

The wolf finally jumps into the air and over Danny's head, he immediately stabs his sword in the stomach of the wolf as it's in the air. The wolf howls in pain as Danny is forced into a cold shower of blood all over his head, the flames on his sword burns throughout the wolf's body. It collapses on the ground, its cold blood burning through Danny's skin.

"That's right, the blood of a slain wolf burns through your skin," Danny whispers to himself, his skin reddening. The wolf lies on the ground, blood still pouring out of its stomach as he breathes lightly.

"Well played...boy...well played," the wolf whispers, Danny kneels down, listening.

"It wouldn't have happened, if you had let her go," Danny shrugs, the wolf manages a chuckle as he slowly turns back into his human form.

"Boy...Daniel...your future is not so bright," the boy breathes, his voice was becoming more faint.

"So I've heard--"

"No, no! That is your weakness, your incredible ignorance!" the boy chokes, clutching his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Danny asks skeptically, the boy frowns at him.

"Forget it! Daniel, the girl!" The boy continues, now Danny frowns.

"What about her?"

"She is...protect her, if you wish to live. She must learn to love, and you must learn to care...dragon heart," the boy mumbles, Danny immediately stands.

"Why are you trying to help us? I thought you were the bad guy! That's why I killed you...not that I wanted to dude, I swear," Danny says, the boy chuckles.

"I know, and I was sent as a guide, and a test," the boy replies, shaking.

"By who?" Danny asks, the boy shakes his head.

"By...Travis," The boy quickly takes Danny's hand, squeezing it.

"Who's Travis?," Danny demands, but the boy's hand slowly began to weaken. It finally slips out of Danny's hand and falls to the ground, his eyes close as he gives his last breathe.

The fire from the blade of Danny's sword covers the boy's body, setting it to simple ashes. Danny watches in amazement as the ashes are caught in the wind and carried out of the window, flying through the air like simple dust, only he himself would know that that dust, was once a living human. Well...half demon, but whatever.

"Well that was crazy, wasn't it Sam?" Danny asks, chuckling. He suddenly stops and turns to look at Sam who hung glumly in her chains, her eyes seemed full of tears.

"Aww jeez--Sam!" Danny cries running towards her, he grabs the key from the table across the room and sets her free, she falls on her knees. Her hands clench together as she sat there, her hands shaking with anger.

"Sam, get up already," Danny groans taking her hand. She rips it away from him and looks away, staring out at the empty sky from the window.

"Hey you. What's your deal?" Danny wonders, she shakes her head at him.

"Do me a favor," she whispers, Danny shrugs.

"Sure, anything,"

"Don't bother saving me, if it's not for the right reasons," she breathes, Danny frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asks, forcing her to look at him.

"All you want is my help!? You would've left me if you didn't need me? What the hell Danny!? May I remind you that I came here on my own free will, and I can leave you just as easily," Sam says frustrated, Danny looks away from her.

"I...Sam..."

"SAVE IT. I'M TIRED DANNY, TIRED OF ALWAYS GETTING HURT WHEN I'M AROUND YOU! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME! EVERY TIME WE GET CLOSER, YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING STUPID!" Sam screams, her rage shaking Danny. A strange sensation was going throughout his body once more ,the sword in his hand shook slightly and turns back into the battered turquoise ring the old man had given him, and his heart gave a sharp pang. He falls to the ground, clutching at his chest.

"Danny!" Sam stops, kneeling down next to him. She takes his hand as he screams in pain, his heart felt like it was being set on fire, the medallion shaking across his chest.

"Danny please stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she begs, squeezing his hand. The pain immediately stops at the touch of her hand and he smiles at her.

"I guess, the dragon heart ate a bit at my soul just now," Danny whispers, running his hands through his hair. Sam sighs, letting go of his hand and sitting on the window sill of the room, a mess of colors all around the sky, and the clouds floating around as the sun set a bright explosion of red. It sunk lower towards the ground as it began to set, Danny watches it and sits himself next to Sam.

"Danny, this isn't working too well." Sam finally says after a long silence, Danny looks towards her, sadness in her voice.

"What?" he questions, watching the sky.

"Us, working together like this. Its only been the first day and we're already lost, we've already fought a million times and--"

"We've already been close to losing each other," Danny adds in, Sam nods in agreement.

"I don't know what to tell you Sam, really I don't." Danny confesses, blowing at his hair. She sighs and turns to look at him, she was surprised with what she saw. He sat on the window sill, his hand resting on his right leg as his hair blows in the wind. The blazing beauty of the sun outside reflects across his face, as his electric blue eyes shone a strange fear. His eyes stare out at the horizon, completely empty yet so full of life and unseen beauty. Her heart seems to be racing as she stares at him longer, almost tempted to get closer...

"Sam?" he asks, frowning. She blinks for a bit before turning away.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a bug on your face or...something," she whispers, Danny smiles.

"Yeah, sure." he says sarcastically. She gets up, outraged.

"Oh? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she demands, Danny shrugs.

"'Nuthin, 'nuthin at all," Danny smirks. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in front of her chest. He stands along side her, he takes her hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" she blurts out. However, she doesn't pull her hand away.

"Getting us out of here!" Danny fumes.

"Why don't we just take the front door?" she asks.

"Naw, it's not as fun," Danny says darkly. Sam gulps and looks down below them, the ground not so far away, but still felt a million miles below the window.

"Danny, you're not thinking of--"

"JUMP!" Danny hollers jumping off the window. He pulls her down along with him, their hands still connected.

"DANNY FENTON!" She screams as they fall. She immediately grabs hold of Danny's neck, fear engulfing her as they fall farther towards the ground. He wraps his arms around her so that when they finally land on the ground, Sam lay on top of him.

"Well then, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Danny asks sheepishly. She smiles before getting up. They were once again lay in the depths of the forest, no where to go.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Sam mumbles, slouching down towards the ground. Danny shakes his head before looking up towards the sky. The moon was slowly coming in as the sky casually darkens amongst the shadows of the forest, Sam quickly stands, feeling alone.

"Danny!" Sam squeals. Danny runs towards her and she unexpectedly runs into his arms, he was taken aback by her gesture.

"Sam?" he questions, looking down towards her. Her arms were wrapped around his torso as her head lay on his chest. His arms stayed on his side, completely confused. The moon above them shone its light above them, making it feel like all that existed was the two of them. She slowly looks up towards him, tears falling from her eyes as they shone a strange sparkle. The violet in her eyes seemed to have sunken all the way too the bottom of his heart, now engraved into his soul. He couldn't look away from her, but at the same time...he knew he was supposed to hate this girl. At this second in time though, she stood in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she murmurs. Angrily she takes her hands away from him and stands awkwardly before him, the tears still run across her cheeks, racing each other too the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually, she shakes her head at him.

"Just forget it Danny, you wouldn't understand. Not that you'd even care in the first place," She mumbles, miserably. Danny groans and massages his neck.

"Look Sam, the wolf...before he died. He told me that you need to learn how to love, and I need to learn how to care," Danny began.

"Pssh, then we're done for. I told you before Danny, all you've ever cared about is for yourself," Sam said, Danny sighed.

"Yeah? Well all you've ever known to love is--_Have_ you ever loved?" Danny asked, suddenly realizing they've never discussed this.

"Of course, I love my family and--"

"I don't believe that, I'm sure you hate your family as much as I hate mine," Danny snickers, Sam rolls her eyes.

"And what makes you think that?" Sam demands, Danny shrugs.

"Just 'cause," Danny grins, Sam wipes at her eyes and looks up at the sky.

"Wonderful answer you idiot," Sam growls, Danny frowns.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just don't think you love your family because of how they treat you. Anyone who gets treated like that, can't possibly like it, much less love it," Danny explains, Sam shakes her head.

"That just shows you how much you don't know me Daniel Fenton," Sam whispers, she hugs herself in the chill of the night.

"So, you do love your family?" Danny asked, confused.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I was born into their lives, and they've been in mine for so long. It's not possible for me to hate them because of how they treat me, through and through they're my family. Why do you think I hate you Danny? Because of what you did to my dad, because of what you did to my family. There really isn't anyone else in this world who'll put up with me anyway," Sam shivers, the sadness in her voice shattered Danny's heart.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't wanna get you against your family or anything--I just--,"

"Forget it. What else did the wolf say?" Sam asks, quickly changing the subject.

"He said that he was a test or something, sent by Travis," Danny remembers, Sam frowns.

"A test? A test for what?" Sam wonders, Danny shrugs.

"Dunno,"

"And...who could Travis be?"

"No idea,"

"Well you really are a bundle of help, you know that?" Sam adds sarcastically.

"So I've heard," Danny mumbles, Sam suddenly felt alone again, the world darkened even more around them as the dark completely settled in, she breathed heavily.

"Sam?" Danny called and sat next to her on the forest ground, He took out a flashlight from his backpack and found Sam's terrified face.

"Danny, I--" she panics and scoots closer towards him and without thinking rests her head on his shoulder. He looks down at her in surprise, but he didn't really feel like protesting.

"Sam...before, when you were crying and you said I wouldn't care...I do care," he whispered soothingly, her cheeks blazed into pink, and despite herself she smiled into his shoulder, the feeling of alone quickly vanishing as her heart beat faster.

"Then maybe, learning how to love and care, won't be so hard," she replied and he nodded. They feel asleep under the haunting gaze of the moon and the dance of the stars above. The howling wind seemed to whisper their names and carry them on through the mountains, and the trees rustled a strangely calming song, while they slept under the protection of the medallion. For the first time, it glowed a brilliant blue against Danny's chest and protected them from outdoor predators.

But of course, they still have so many more things to fight about.

--

**Author's note: So basically, I am the biggest idiot in the world for keeping this story un-updated for such an incredibly long time. I would tell you all where I lived so you could throw me off a high tower or something...but I think that'd hurt, so forget that.**

**A million apologies, I really am sorry!!**

**So what happened so far? Danny and Sam managed to get themselves lost on their way to the, "Mountains Of After," where they're looking for a potion that can destroy the Dragon curse. Sam got kidnapped by some weird wolf demon that apparently was just a test, which Danny and Sam almost failed. And, now Sam must learn to love and Danny must learn to care, and who is Travis? But it seems Danny's already starting to care for Sam more than he intended too...hmm we'll see what happens next.**

**NEXT TIME. Oh please don't hate me for the later than late update. **


	9. The Griffin

_**Author's note: Well...we're here again! Awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer- Do Not Own Danny Phantom.**_

_**--**_

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" The man whispers from the darkness. His pale hands stroked the purple orb with long fingernails, his hands were the only identifiable thing in the strip of light from the ceiling. He stood on a tall chair hidden beneath the darkness and his own anger, the boy on the floor kneeled before him and frowned at his words._

"_Eh...I guess it is, if you look at it from a certain angle and--"_

"_Your words, they bore me boy," he growls, his voice so deep the boy could almost feel himself drown under it._

"_Sorry, master." The boy quickly apologizes, the man laughs._

"_And you should be, have you managed to catch up with the boy and the girl?" the man asks, biting onto his own hand. The boy looks away in disgust as the man sucks on his own blood, a wild grin on his face._

"_N...no sir," the boy stutters, the man raises an eyebrow._

"_Does it frighten you, lad?" the man yawns in boredom, the boy grinds his teeth in annoyance._

"_Does what frighten me?" the boy says as calmly as he could._

"_Never mind, just tell me child," the man coughs, blood drips from his mouth and onto the purple orb in his hands._

"_What?" the boy wonders his eyes following the dripping blood, the man wipes it away with the back of his hands and licks it off, the boy shivers._

"_Why haven't you found the boy and the girl, again?" he pesters and picks at his filthy black nails, the boy gulps._

"_Well...you see, they've...they escaped from the wolf, and they killed it sir. I swear we tried to stop them, and since the girl is afraid of the darkness...we thought that they wouldn't be able to escape. But the girl, she's stronger than that sir. Stronger than we thought," the boy attempts to explain, the man waves away his excuse._

"_Are you telling me that this pathetic little girl, and this strangely aggravating boy, have escaped one of my best creatures. The werewolf?" the man snickers, his fingers curving around the orb once more. The boy looks away before nodding, immediately the room was sent into a booming rage so strong that the boy flew backwards into the wall behind him. The man climbs down his tall chair and makes his way towards the boy, his clawed fingers scratching at the boy's throat._

"_HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE YOU IMBECILE! HOW COULD THEY DESTROY HIM!" The man commanded his eyes getting ready to burst, his veins soared with the taste of revenge and hate._

"_IT WAS TRAVIS SIR! TRAVIS!" the boy screams in terror, his breathing becoming weaker as he struggles harder against his master's grip. The man suddenly lets him go and he falls to the ground with a loud __**thud. **__The boy pants as his master walks back towards his chair, and laughs. His cruel voice echoes against the walls and back towards the ground, it was almost like ten different people were laughing with him._

"_So, that is your game. Is it, little brother? We shall see then, Travis. Who gets through to the two first," The man chuckles before sending the whole room into more laughter, the boy shrunk in the ground and swallows hard, this is trouble._

_He doesn't wanna be in those two's position, it could mean...the destruction of the world. _

_--_

"Hey! Hey Danny!" Sam shakes him awake, he yawns before looking into her face. For a moment they pause to look at each other, their eyes locking in away that almost seemed magically unbreakable. Is that even possible? Danny didn't wanna find out , and he aggravatingly pushes her away, she rolls backwards onto the ground.

"What was that for!?" Sam demands, wiping away at the dirt and leaves that clung to her. Danny shrugs.

"You were invading my personal bubble," Danny says simply, Sam gapes at him.

"Whatever, I woke you to show you something. So if it's not too much to ask, can you and your bubble follow me please!" Sam snaps urgently, Danny sighs.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on." he says before staring down at his medallion, his heart clung heavily again, it felt like a lump in the back of his throat. He'd almost forgotten he was a dragon, which is dumb considering no one could possibly forget that.

"_I suddenly had the urge to...the thought to...when Sam was so close, she'd look so different?" _Danny suddenly thought, he scratches his head at these thoughts.

"Hey idiot! Can we get a move on!" Sam stamps on the forest floor, Danny rolls his eyes.

"_Then again, she's Sam. So, maybe not. Hah! Maybe never," _he smiles at himself before turning to look at Sam, she frowns at him.

"What are you smiling at?" she asks him, he shakes his head.

"What do you care? Let's go see this wonderful thing!" Danny yells happily and runs forward, Sam screaming behind him.

"You jerk! You were trying to leave me behind again!"

"Yeah. Well, it obviously isn't working, so shut up already!" Danny laughs and stops dead in his tracks, Sam right next to him.

"What is that?" Danny asks, Sam grins.

"It's a village genius, this is what I wanted to show you," Sam smiles and nervously takes his hand. Danny didn't seem fazed by this, the entire village below them bustles busily with the sounds of screaming kids and the obnoxious laughter of the adults. The stone covered ground claps under the weight of the villagers shoes, a large fountain of a very fat man stood in the middle of the village. Small houses lay everywhere, surrounding him and Sam as they walk towards the village.

"Hello," A girl suddenly smiles making both of them turn, Danny immediately drops Sam's hand at the sight of the girl. Her long golden hair curls to her shoulders and her beautiful tanned skin seemed to sparkle as she walks under the sun. Her face was the most beautiful thing Danny has ever seen while her eyes sparkle a green beauty that seemed completely untouchable. She smiles at Danny and he immediately feels his cheeks flush, Sam looks away from him...something inside her was tearing her apart.

"Uh...hiimdannyandumumumumumheyimdanny," Danny mumbles, she giggles at him before looking towards Sam, expecting an equally amusing hello.

"I'm Sam." she spoke in monotone

"Of...course you are," she grins unsurely, Danny shakes his head before grinning at her. To Sam's surprise, she flushes a deep red.

"I'm...well...I'm Annika," Annika smiles and takes Danny's hand.

"I'm...well...I'm Annika," Sam mimics behind them, her voice whiny.

"Stupid name, stupid girl, and stupid Danny," she swears under her breathe as Annika leads them into one of the villagers houses, a man stood inside and stares at his new house guests.

"Annika! You are home at last! And who are your guests?" the man asks, he looks like an inventor. He wore an aviator hat and oversized glasses that gave his eyes a strange bug eyed look, his salt and pepper colored mustache was long and mangy. He shot out a shaky brown gloved hand to both Danny and Sam who shook in return.

"Dad this is Danny and...um--

"Samantha, Sam Manson." Sam spoke up, Danny looks towards her almost forgetting she was even there. To his great disappointment, Sam notices this look and turns away from him. Her heart beating a bit slower than it was before, she suddenly remembers how cool it was to have Danny's hand in hers...almost, nice.

"Sam, stop being all depressed looking," Danny hisses into her ear, her face falls. Almost nice. Sam blows at the loose hair in front of her face and follows Annika's father into a what seems to be the living room.

"This is...different," Sam blinks staring at the small circular room. Instead of regular couches and chairs, they had barrels that seem full of water that swished and swirled underneath their...butts. Wonderful feeling, yeah? Sam laughs at her own thought before noticing everyone's strange stares, she immediately turns away to look at the rest of the room. The fireplace didn't have any fire...but...water? How does that even work?

The walls were covered in black and white photographs of what Sam assumes is Annika and her father in their younger years, every inch of the wall was covered in the photographs. Sam found it incredible, but if anyone else were to walk in here. They would've immediately turn the other way, she looks up at the ceiling where there seemed to be a layer of glass separating the ceiling from the rest of the house. Small balloons float above the glass, each balloon is full with the light from candles, Sam found it incredibly weird that they weren't popping or something from the candles. How did they even do that? Hmm...maybe this place was a little...too out of the ordinary.

"Sam?" Annika asks with worry. Sam blinks a couple of times before focusing back on the conversation at hand, Danny was drooling over Annika. What an idiot.

"Hmm?" Sam smiles.

"Well, we were trying to figure out what you two were doing in these parts of the woods," Annika's father said.

"Oh, well that's easy. Well see, we're on our way to the Mountains of After and--"

"What on earth are you two going there for!?" Annika's father suddenly stands in outrage, Danny looks away from Annika for a while, confused.

"Somebody up their has something we need," Danny replies, forgetting about Annika much to Sam's delight.

"I hope that whatever you're looking for, is worth the risk." Annika's father states darkly. Annika trembles in her barrel seat, Sam and Danny exchange glances.

"What risk?" Sam wonders, Annika's dad shakes his head.

"It does not matter I suppose, not if you're already determined to get what you seek,"

"You bet we are. But information is always good," Danny says matter-of-factly. Annika and her father smile.

"We knew, some children much like yourselves," Her father smiles, his eyes shimmer with the sight of tears, Sam bites her lip. She hates crying, and she hates seeing people cry.

"Sorry Danny," Annika whispers apologetically and runs to her father's side, Sam's inside growl with anger.

"You see, the two kids. They both went up to the Mountains of After, I'm still not even sure what they went up their for. But it was definitely important," Annika points out, Sam rolls her eyes.

"Well of course it was important, if it wasn't they wouldn't be up their," Sam mumbles under her breathe, Danny shakes his head and nudges her to shut up.

"What happened to them?" Danny quickly asks, she looks away from them.

"They...well they never returned," Annika swallows, the thought of them brought shivers through her body, her father bawled next to her. It was a weird sight.

"Eh...well were they close friends of yours?" Danny dares himself to ask, Annika shook her head. Danny and Sam stare at each other, why are they crying for them, then?

"Tears, aren't meant to be shed for loved ones, who found that love. They are meant to be shed for the ones who never found it," Annika says wisely, her words were suddenly engraved in Danny and Sam's hearts. This girl, this beautiful girl, cries for kids she barely knew...and Danny and Sam had spent their own precious time trying to bite each other's heads off...not even bothering to see each other as true friends.

"We're...dumb," Sam whispers to Danny, he nods in agreement.

"The dumbest," he groans, she smiles at him before nudging him reassuringly.

"We can still fix it Danny, and we can still save you,"

"Maybe," Danny mutters and returns her smile.

"Enough Annika, we will no longer speak to them about this," her father sniffs and wipes away his tears, "You are welcome to stay the night, if you'd like."

Danny and Sam jump at the opportunity.

--

"Oh, hey it's your weird purple orb thing," Danny says throwing the orb at Sam. They sat on the bed and went through the backpack the old man had given them, they hadn't look through it in a million years.

"I forgot about this...and I still don't get how to use the damn thing," Sam grins bouncing it back and forth to each hand, he shrugs.

"Maybe you need to bite it, so you can absorb it's energy or some magical thing like that," Danny ponders, Sam sighs.

"Nah." They laugh at their stupidity before looking at the strange ceiling, the balloon's lights were dying out, and so was the sun from outside. The Mountains of After shone grimly under the shadow of the sun, Sam shutters.

"How long do you think we have, until...the dragon heart eats your heart and rips through your soul?" Sam randomly asks, Danny lays down on the bed, his hands behind his head.

"Probably not very long, but you've helped ease the pain by a lot," Danny grins at her, she smiles at his words. Her heart lifts a bit, then she mentally slaps herself.

"We should probably hurry then, huh?" Sam asks skeptically.

"Duh," Danny laughs, she rolls her eyes at him before laying down next to him. They were both just as confused as the other, both knowing they were supposed to hate each other, but there was still...a strange spark that flew before them. It was so powerful, and often incredibly tempting. He turns on his side to look at her.

"Sam," he says casually, she turns to look at him.

"Yup?"

"I...there's something bothering me," he finally admits, she frowns at him.

"What?"

"It might sound a little weird, but...ever since I found you again. My life's been pretty complicated," Danny thinks out loud.

"Me too Danny, probably not as complicated as yours, since I'm not the dragon in this picture...but whatever," she rambles.

"Yeah, but that's not my point--"

"What _is _your point?"

"I--Sam, there's something strange about you,"

"Well thanks, you're pretty damn cute yourself," Sam says sarcastically, he smiles at her.

"No, I mean. There's something, kinda...I don't know, amazing about you," he hears himself say, he bites his tongue as he looks for her reaction. To his surprise, her cheeks were a deep red, his insides seemed to flip inside out, what is this?

"Amazing?" Sam repeats, he nods.

"Yeah, like...every girl I've ever known has either freaked out about their hair, and over their stupid appearance or whatever," Danny explains.

"Then you must not know very many girls, we're not all the same and--"

"You're the best girl I've met so far,"

"No, I'm not. What about Annika?" Sam asks, he shrugs.

"She's just a girl--"

"And you're just a boy,"

"Who happens to breathe fire," Danny adds.

"Of course, but whatever Danny. What are you trying to say?" Sam pesters on.

"It's just, I think, I actually kinda like you now," Danny blurts out, her heart stops, Danny's eyes widen.

"Sorry?" Sam pipes up, he shakes his head.

"N...No! I meant you know! I...I just like you better than before, that's all I meant," Danny protests, her heart sinks once more, but despite herself...she couldn't help but feel happy.

"Well then yeah, I've gotten to like you too," Sam replies, Danny opens his mouth to say something, "I mean I like you better than before," Sam quickly corrects, Danny grins. Before either of them could say another word, darkness fell and so did...the loud cries of the villagers.

"Help!" Annika screams from outside, Danny and Sam sprint out of the room and out towards the bustling streets. Annika cowers over her father, they flare their arms protectively towards the sky as people all around them scream and run. They all stumble over each other and blood slowly trickles through the cracks on the pavement. Danny runs towards Annika and her father while Sam runs towards the source of the terror.

"Annika! What's happening!" Danny shakes her, she herself shakes under his hands.

"No! No! Danny run! Please run!" she cries, the houses all around them suddenly began bursting into flames, a loud screech pierces through the sky as a large set of claws makes a grab towards the running people below, Danny watches in horror as it squeezes a child in it's hand. Sam comes running behind the running villagers, a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Danny it's a griffin!" Sam screams as she aims towards the sky, Danny watches as her arrow flies through the night and hits the creature on its back. He gapes in amazement at the large creature in the sky, it's torso the body of an eagle, and the back the end of a lion. The small child that was in the griffin's claw falls through the sky and Danny launches himself towards the ground, the kid falling straight into his arms.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" the kid stutters, Danny puts him down and he runs back into the mob.

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Danny shouts towards him.

"Danny watch out!" Sam screams, but he turns around to late. The griffin's huge claws slam into his body and he was thrown backwards into the brick houses, it's talons rip through his skin leaving oozing gashes.

"Danny!" Sam runs towards him, but the griffin was waiting for her. It dives towards the ground and takes her in his claw.

"Let...Let her go!" Danny pants, his energy seems to have drained out. He doesn't know what to do! He angrily watches as they fly into the air, Sam screaming as they finally dive back towards the ground like a missile. They look like a blur of colors as they jet through the sky and the griffin throws Sam towards the ground and flies away from the ground. Danny ran towards the spot he predicts she's gonna fall, but something went terribly wrong.

The griffin had mad a grab for Danny's medallion. Before he could stop it, the medallion slid off his neck...and his eyes immediately turn to slits. He watches in horror as Sam finally lands on the ground, her body limp from the fall and her head cracked open, in anger his transformation goes faster. His head burst open horns and his body slowly turns larger and he sprouts wings.

Danny had turned into a dragon again. Danny looks up at the griffin in the sky, his heart racing with revenge, and his fangs wanting to bite into its flesh. The dragon launches itself into the sky, leaving a wave of wind towards the ground. The griffin stares at it, mocking Danny. He angrily roars and leaves a trail of emerald fire, the griffin soaring through the sky.

"Catch me if you can, dragon boy," the griffin laughs, the dragon accepts his challenge and flies behind him.

"Coward!" Danny growls as he spits fire onto the griffins tail, it screams in pain and lets the medallion fall from its beak. Angrily the griffin claws at Danny's eyes, he shouts as green blood pours out of his right eye. The battle was on. The griffin flew above the Dragon's head and bit at it's neck, Danny forced his spiky tail onto the bare back of the griffin and it sent him flying back into the sky.

"Pathetic attempt!" the griffin growls back, though he wasn't as certain as before.

"Pathetic creature," Danny retorts. Danny flies underneath the griffin and grabs it around the middle, his claws dug deep into the griffin's sides as he forces him down towards the ground with such force the griffin was unable to lift himself away from danger. The griffin hits the ground, its head cracking at the impact with the ground, but it didn't matter. The griffin stood up once more, it's eyes set on Danny the dragon, an it flies back through the sky taking Danny's horns and swinging him around like a lifeless doll. Danny quickly grabs the ends of a tree to stop himself from spinning and causes his horns to break off as the griffin laughs in triumph.

Danny screams loudly, fire and roaring fills the air as the trees were all set on emerald fire, claws then bolt on the griffin, scratching at any spot he could reach, his green blood dripping towards the ground and onto the ground where Sam lay. It lands on the top of her head and stings her coldly, and suddenly she feels more drops of whatever they were fall on top of her. Slowly, she opens her eyes, her vision blurry as she sees the little drops of water begin to surround her.

A gleaming white necklace suddenly catches her attention, her head spinning. Sam's eyes suddenly come back into focus, and she gasps. The medallion! She quickly stands and grabs it, her head buzzing with protests, her body wanted to fall back asleep.

"I can't...if the medallion is down here, then where's Danny!" Sam urgently cries, and then she hears the cries of the familiar dragon above her. Sam nudges her head towards the raining sky where the griffin was clawing through Danny's rough exterior, Danny the dragon.

"Oh...no!" she screams.

Danny flies in circles as the griffin watches intently.

"You idiot," the griffin sighs before flying straight into Danny's blurry circle, he grabs him by the neck and digs his claws deep. The dragon protests but it was slowly becoming tired, and the griffin laughs.

"I knew it, you are nothing but a child, A pitiful child!" the griffin snickers before pinning him down on the roof of a house. The breaking roof top pierced through the back of Danny's skin, the blood was running like a river now, almost like it had been running for days.

"And you...are nothing but a slave, a slave to someone else's commands," the dragon chokes, the griffin's claws still deeply choking him.

"I WORK FOR NO ONE!" The griffin howls before squeezing at his neck harder.

"Then...stop trying to kill me," the dragon suggests, his eyes watering, the griffin laughs.

"No. I'm having much fun, little dragon,"

"Then...you are a bigger moron than I thought," the dragon grins sinisterly before forcing his own claws into the griffin's chest, angrily Danny pulls his claws back out and rips out his heart. The griffin's claws finally loosen around his neck, and he floats towards the ground. Danny the dragon laughs before slipping the griffin's heart into his mouth, liking his lips.

"More," he whispers to himself, he looks down at the empty village below, a girl...that same girl.

"She will have to do," the dragon smiles and licks his lips. He dives towards her.

Sam gulps as she takes the orb in her hand, her eyes closing as she tries to figure out what happens next.

"Please, help me save him," she tears up, her tears drop onto the purple orb and it immediately begins to swirl.

"Princess of Darkness, it is about time...you unleashed your powers," the orb whispers, Sam was about to drop the orb before a strange black light takes a hold of her hand.

"Hey! Hey!" Sam protests trying to pull away, but the black light was soon crawling around her body, engulfing her in complete darkness. She screams as she's suddenly shaken with terror, she bangs on the empty black walls, her heart the only sound in her head.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE! DANNY!" She pleads and falls to her knees, a voice suddenly echoes against the walls.

"Your duty is to discover what others have not, and your weakness is the darkness itself, your own darkness. The one that corrupts you to want to destroy, to kill..."

"What's happening to me!" She screams as her teeth slowly turn into fangs, and her nails grow longer, she was turning into a demon.

"You are turning into the true form of darkness, if you ever turn into this creature. You have failed completely, I shall now give you...your powers, Samantha Manson," the voice laughs and immediately a billion different lights from no where shock into her body, she screams in pain as she slowly transforms back into her original form, but the pain from the different shocks of magic coursed through her body.

"No!" she screams in despair, and suddenly the pain stops and she's lying back down on the ground. She gasps in relief and feels her entire body shake under her pressure, her head instinctively looks up towards the sky, where Danny the dragon was inches away from shredding her apart. She takes the medallion in her hand and grabs her bow and arrow.

She urgently ties the medallion around the arrow and launches into the air towards Danny, It won't work unless Danny stops moving though. She looks up towards the sky and smiles, her body suddenly juiced with an overwhelming power and energy.

Sam races towards the nearest house and climbs the roof top, she intently watches as Danny flies towards her, and the arrow with the medallion flying towards Danny. She claps her eyes into the sky and let's the sky speak to her, let's its energy flow through her hands, through her body.

"_Darkna, THUNDARA!" _The words came before she could stop herself, Thunder flew through her hands and she pointed towards Danny as if she held an invisible bow. A tear falls from her eyes as she launches her new power, at Danny. He stops in mid air as the thunder strikes him with full force, he screams in pain and emerald fire sprouts from his mouth as he burns from the shaking lightning.

"Oh, Danny," she looks away, he heart becoming numb. It was beating so fast, so slow...and hardly at all. She falls to the ground, watching in amazement as her plan comes to an end, the bow flies above Danny's neck and lands the medallion neatly on it. Sam watches as Danny was slowly turned back into himself, his eyes shut as he stumbles to the ground.

"Sam..." he groans and opens his eyes, She sat on her knees on the edge of a house, Danny crawls towards her, but he watches her shut her eyes and fall over the edge. He forces himself up and catches her before she falls.

He falls to the ground at the impact of her fall, she lay in his arms as he sat in the deserted streets of the village, the place they once thought would be safe enough for them. He felt light tears in his eyes at the sight of Sam's limp body. The side of her head bleeding and her skin slightly burnt from the thunder, he rests his forehead on the top of her head.

"I'm the idiot, god I'm so sorry," he whispers in her ear, and without thinking. He suddenly finds the incredible temptation again. He stares into her beautiful face, her long eye lashes caught the tears of the clouds as they fall above them, they run down her cheek and hid his own tears. He tucks her loose hair behind her ear, and traces his thumb down her cheeks

"So, incredibly, sorry." he mutters to himself before slowly pressing his lips on top of hers. It was a light kiss, but a kiss full of power that he himself falls to the ground, Sam still on his chest. The taste of his lips would be stuck to her forever, and the taste of her beauty, in his heart forever.

The man watches from a distance, his own purple orb glows brilliantly in the darkness, the images of Sam and Danny plastered across it.

"The kiss of a dragon, a very rare gift indeed. Perhaps, it is time, that I step into the picture." The man laughs before walking away and disappearing into the night.

--

**Author's note: Well that was the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, I actually pray you all enjoyed it!! It seems Danny and Sam are closer than ever. And Danny has give her the, "Kiss of a Dragon." But what exactly does that mean for Sam and Danny? And...who is this man who keeps randomly popping up! And what about Travis!? **

**Well if you must know...you must wait for another update!! Until later readings thanks for taking up your time and reading this!!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
